White Houses
by NatiFcs28
Summary: Lily Evans is forced to move in with James and his friends by order of Dumbledore. She’s not exactly thrilled about the idea, though James has something up his sleeve. To top it off, she only has one summer left. Fluffy, plot, AU. Completed.
1. Prologue

-**Disclaimer**: Nothing that belongs to JKR belongs to me. I think that sums it up. "White Houses" belongs to Vanessa Carlton, or to whoever wrote it, or whoever owns it. I'm not sure, but I sure don't own it and I recognize that fact.

-**Summary:** Lily Evans is forced to move in with James and his friends by order of Dumbledore. She's not exactly thrilled about the idea, because she's leaving the world that she knows behind. To top it off, she only has one summer left. At Hogwarts, she had not been part of the group of friends James had, because she had been a part of the Elite—those individuals lucky enough to rule the school. But outside of Hogwarts, that means nothing, as she's soon to find out. James, on the other hand, is excited about her moving in, because he's secretly longed for her for seven years. Fluffly, NC-17, (just to be safe, mainly for later chapters), AU. I have edited the original a bit.

_I encourage criticism, hate mail, good reviews, bad reviews, love letters, and suggestions. I am here to entertain you—don't worry about pleasing me. I just need feedback to know what I'm doing wrong/right._

I suggest that the song be heard to in order to be put in the mood.

And now, with great pleasure, I present _White Houses_, by me—Natali.

* * *

**(_Prologue_)**

"I'd like you to go and live with Mr. Potter and his friends this summer," Albus Dumbledore said softly.

Lily Evans shot her head up. "You want me to _what_, sir? Don't you remember that after this summer I—"

"I remember," Dumbledore interrupted softly. "I think it would be for the best."

"Professor Dumbledore, I don't even know them! I can't have said more than three words to either of them the entire time I was here at Hogwarts!" Lily exclaimed. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the arms of the chair. It was her graduation day, and this would be the last time she would ever reside in Hogwarts as a student.

Dumbledore nodded. "Nevertheless, I believe it could help you."

"Help me save my life?" Lily snapped, tears stinging her eyes. "I was going to go into hiding after Hogwarts, sir. I wasn't going to let him get me. I was—"

"You know it's much more complicated than that," Dumbledore said firmly, but not unkindly. "The only way you could escape that fate would be… well, to be dead, Miss Evans."

She turned his words over in her mind as a tear slid down her cheek. _If I was dead, I wouldn't ever have to live the life my father intended. I would prefer death._

She made a resolution to herself right there, before answering the headmaster.

"Fine, I'll go. As if I had a choice. Seems to me like a lot of forcing has been going on lately," she stated, rising and leaving his office.

Albus leaned back in his chair and sighed, rubbing a hand over his tired face.

"I hope James knows what to do."

* * *

**A/N**: Chapter are never this short. It's just this snippet I'd added when I decided to edit. Originally, this wasn't here. Tonight, I'll post the first chapter, and I won't post until next Saturday. I will update every Saturday. Or will try my best. I'd appreciate reviews, please. 

Love,

Natali


	2. One: Only A Summer

-**Chapter One: Only A Summer**

-**By Natali**

Eighteen-year-old Lily Evans drove down the one-sided road that would lead to her new life—or rather, the end of it.

She took a deep breath, clutching the steering wheel even tighter than she already was. It would all be ok. It wasn't so bad, right? She prayed fervently she hadn't been overly cruel to her new housemates at Hogwarts.

After a couple hundred people, you tend to forget who you've hurt.

The wind blew through her gorgeous wine-red locks of hair as she turned into the driveway. Stepping out of the car, she watched the scene unfolding before her. Were these the people she would live with?

"I will kill Dumbledore," she muttered, shutting the door to her precious red convertible. She left her suitcases behind in the car and she headed towards the back yard, where four people were laughing and playing with each other.

Jenny Morgan was twirling about, screaming her head off as she laughed. Remus Lupin was at the other end of her arms, twirling with her. Lily bit her lip. These were the people she would spend the rest of her life with.

Jenny Morgan's curly light brown hair was down, blown to the right of her. She and Lupin were dating, Lily knew. It'd been a long time coming, and they were supposedly crazy for each other. And if you had any doubt of it, the countless snogs they had in the Gryffindor common room would prove it to you. Lily had never seen then doing anything else…

They were nearly complete opposites, but seemed to fit each other exactly, from what Lily could tell. Jenny was hyper, Remus was less so and tended to hold himself back. She had a short attention span, whereas Remus could concentrate like the very devil and get just about everything done without a hitch. At least, that's what Lily had managed to remember from their classes together.

Next, Lily's eyes lit upon Sirius Black, who was drinking a bottle of beer, which happened to be coming out of his nose at the very moment. Lily wrinkled her nose, as Melanie Perez laughed with Sirius, most likely over something completely trivial. According to the Elite, Melanie was funny and quick-witted, but not at all pretty by normal standards. She was very "normal" looking: dark, black, chin length hair and pretty blue eyes—a deep, ocean blue that was rarer than an honest politician. But she was as bright as the noon day sun, Head Girl at Hogwarts and all.

And then came James Potter. Tall—six foot one at least—with broad, strong shoulders. A scheming mind if there ever was one. Jet black hair and penetrating hazel eyes that would soon be able to see straight into her soul.

Lily's eyes strayed back to Jenny, trying to take it all in. She was wistful for a moment, jealous of how all these people could be friends and not have to worry about making a fool of themselves or committing some terrible faux pas.

_Is that what it's like not to have to worry about what you look like, or what people are thinking? Is it that free, and is she really loved for just being herself?_ she thought.

The Elite were a group of people who were judged and judged themselves. Lily couldn't remember a time when she hadn't guarded her actions, making sure to please all her "friends" instead of doing what was right or what was good for _her_. Yet here she was, unhappy but still "popular". Jenny and Melanie were happy, and not so much the other. Was it worth it?

_Summer's ending_, Lily thought sadly. _It's ending—and way too soon. Why did Dumbledore send me here? He knows that I have to do something! And because it was an order, I have to follow it…_

She sighed, eyes blind to James, who had noticed her and was walking toward her.

"Lily Evans…" he smiled. "Welcome. Can I get your bags for you?"

Mute, she nodded to the backseat of her car. The bright red color of his shirt was shocking. _What_ was he thinking when he bought it?

_He wasn't. He liked it, he bought it, he doesn't care what They think_.

Melanie noticed she was staring wide-eyed at his shirt and shouted, "Oi, Potter!" Melanie laughed. "Look at that! She's shocked at your shirt! Told you you'd blind someone." All of them, James included, broke into laughter. Lily stood there, waiting for his cheeks to turn redder than his shirt with embarrassment.

Only… he didn't. He gave Melanie a rude gesture—in a playful manner—and continued to get Lily's baggage in the best of spirits.

_They would have murdered him. Must be nice not to care what They think, Lily told herself. School's over, and still I worry about Their thoughts._

"Aren't you going to speak, Princess Lily?" Jenny said, coming to her and hugging her. Lily was caught off guard, never having been hug by a near stranger.

When Jenny caught the speechless look on Lily's face, she laughed, loud and long. "No, didn't see that coming, did you? Come on. Here you're just one of us, like it or not. Welcome to what we like to call home."

Lily stared at the three story white farmhouse. Home. What was it like to really have one? She looked at the four people standing around her.

"Don't worry, Lily," Melanie said. "We're not gonna bite. Just relax and stop looking like a deer caught in the headlights."

"James will take you to your room. You must be tired," Remus said.

"Don't know why you drove. It would have been faster to apparate," Sirius interjected.

"She wanted her car, dim wit," Melanie replied.

"Oh."

Meanwhile, Lily followed James as he took her into the white house, up three flights of stairs (they needed an elevator in her opinion), and to a room on the left. Inside was red maple wood furniture: a bed, night stand, armoire, vanity, desk, and chair. She walked in, still without a word.

James set down the surprisingly small amount of luggage down by the bed and watched her for a moment before saying, "I know you aren't exactly ecstatic about being here, but I promise it won't be so bad. It's nice out here, no one to bother you, no one to tell you you're doing something wrong. Just relaxing.

"Hmm," was all she said in reply, staring at herself in a mirror. Her hair was slightly messed up from the wind, and she looked paler than she would've liked.

He nodded, crossing his arms. "It seems you're sort of in culture shock."

"I've lived in London for the past nine years. Haven't been to the country besides Hogwarts in six years," she laughed, somewhat bitterly. "I am in _deep_ culture shock."

He hesitated for a moment before speaking again. "This isn't Hogwarts, you know. Don't act as if you're better than everyone, Evans. I never thought you were as much of a bitch as some of your other friends. Don't change that, please. You have to live here for the remainder of the summer—a month and a week to be exact."

She bit her lip, and James was sorry he'd been so blunt with her. He began to apologize when she whispered, "I know. I'll get over it. Could you leave me so I can nap? I've been driving since dawn."

"Sure." He took one look at her before he shut the door, and something flashed in his eyes. Was it pity? No, James Potter had no right to pity her. Understanding? She told herself it would be impossible for him to understand _anything_ about her life, and if he did, he'd be an arrogant prat. What could it have been? If she'd known better, she'd say affection of some sort.

As soon as he left, Lily fell to the floor in tears. Her eyes once more caught sight of the mirror that held her too-skinny image, huddled on the floor with tear stained cheeks. Fighting down a sob, she closed her eyes, remembering what she was leaving behind to come here: false, back-stabbing friends; late nights without any sleep; unhappiness with no end in sight; a long, lonely road to nowhere; feeling alone, just so totally, completely _alone_.

She gave one last sniff and pulled herself onto the bed, falling asleep out of pure exhaustion. Her last thought before drifting off into a troubled sleep was: _Only a summer to live, and I have to live it here.

* * *

_

(-_Later, Outside…_-)

"She's too skinny," Jenny told Mel in a whisper. "Did you see her? Skin and bones! What's happened to her? I must not have seen her close up at school, because she looks bloody awful."

Mel shrugged as she flipped the steaks on the outdoor grill. "Designer clothes, designer looks, designer makeup, designer girl. She's the same as the rest of them."

"I don't think so though," Jenny insisted, swinging her legs from atop the counter. "I mean, hasn't she ever had a hug? She looked so shocked."

"If we have to live with her for the next month, I suppose we should at least make her healthy," Mel sighed.

"Don't sound so excited, Mel. Make her something fattening for dinner—though I doubt she'll come down to join us." Jenny looked at the three boys laughing and roughhousing with each other on the lawn. "You see James?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Mel smiled, stabbing a stubborn steak that refused to cooperate. "Yeah. Interesting, don't you think?"

"He was… well, _uncomfortable_! Of all people, James Potter was awkward around a girl that's never fazed him before. Or any girl for that matter."

"For being skinny, she was showing a lot of leg in those shorts. Up her arse a bit, eh?"

"Not too surprised, frankly. With the people she calls friends…"

"Shh!" Mel hissed, spotting Lily coming down the stairs. "She's up!"

Lily, in sweat pants and a loose T-shirt now, stepped onto the back patio and headed toward them, shy and apprehensive. "Hi."

"Hello," they chorused, smiling.

"Have a nice nap?"

Lily nodded. "The bed was so soft, it was delicious."

"Goose down," Mel explained. "My mum always liked it, so she had it put in here."

"It's your parents' place?"

She nodded. "Summer home, and we come up for Christmas, but they gave it to me to live in after Hogwarts."

"That's nice," Lily said, glancing at the barn. "I was wondering… Could I go to those stables over there?" She pointed to them. "I saw them from my window and I feel like exploring."

"Sure. And you don't have to ask our permission. Remember, it's your house too," Jenny smiled. "We'll send one of the boys over to help you if you need anything."

"Want a steak for dinner?" Mel asked as Lily started to walk away.

"I'm not hungry, thank you."

"Let me rephrase that. How would you like your steak cooked?"

Lily smiled, but still shyly. "Medium, please."

Mel grinned. "Thank you."

Lily nodded and headed off in the direction of the stables. It was about 50 meters away, and all she could see in all directions was grass—and the house. A few paths wound their way around the property, and the main road, of course.

She finally reached the stables, inhaling the scent of horses and cows.

"Mel said you to come over and see if you needed help."

She whirled around to find James leaning against the door frame.

"How'd you get here so fast?"

"I apparated," he smiled. "It's what most wizards do."

"I forget sometimes, that I can do that," she shrugged, walking to one of the pens. "What's"—she checked underneath the horse—"his name?"

"Cocoon."

"_Why_?"

"I don't know. Doesn't he look like a Cocoon to you?"

She cocked her head to the side. "Nope, sorry."

"Well, he's Cocoon." He looked at her. "Want to ride him?"

"Won't it be dark soon?" she asked. "I've never ridden at night."

"Maybe next time, then. He thought about the dream that Aphrodite had given to him, as she looked at the beautiful Arabian. This would be different from Hogwarts. Here she could learn to relax a little, and let herself come out. Here she could do what Dumbledore had ordered her to do. Here, she was Lily, not Evans, not some stranger.

And the best part of all was that _here_, she could be his.

_The dreams are getting to your head, James_, he thought. _Dreams are nothing. They are what your mind thinks up while you're sleeping. Don't let them rule your life_. _They're not real._

He repeated this to himself as she walked over to him. "Is there anything else to see here?" she asked.

"There is," he nodded. "Would you like to see them?"

"Sure."

He opened the stable doors for her, and followed her out. He was worried about her. She was too pale, too skinny, and unhappy. You could tell those three things just from looking at her.

James wanted to make her feel better. He _would_ make her feel better. He smiled to himself. Dumbledore wouldn't have sent her if he hadn't believed that one-hundred percent.

He glanced at her, garbed in ugly sweat pants, with her hair tied simply in a ponytail, her face blank of makeup, and he felt a little stir of desire deep within him.

_Hormones suck. Even at the ripe old age of eighteen…

* * *

_

(-_A few minutes later…_-)

"Usually we get pretty bored here on the weekends. We go from town to town, and we visit my parents a lot," he explained to her. "Sunday morning breakfast is devoted to them."

"Do any of you work?"

"We will. We begin studies for our careers come September. We're all moving into London then. But for now, we're enjoying the laid back country life."

Lily hummed a response.

"What are you going to study?" James asked.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Please don't make me get into it. I'm angry, I'm frustrated, and I'm lost about it," Lily snapped, shutting her eyes for a moment.

"Sorry. Well, I guess we all get like that every once in awhile," James shrugged.

"I don't feel like it. I feel like I'm the only one with this problem." After a bitter laugh that made him frown, she added, "I _am_ the only one with this problem."

He respected her privacy by not prying (no matter how much he _really_ wanted to) and switched the topic. "Do you like horseback riding?"

Lily nodded. "I haven't ridden a horse in years though. But I used to take lessons and everything."

"Why'd you stop? Did you get bored of it?"

Lily bit her lip and looked away from him. "My dad died and my mum couldn't afford it anymore."

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right."

He tried to think of a casual way to ask about Lily's boyfriend. Or at least, the one she'd been dating at Hogwarts. Handsomest Wizard to her Prettiest Witch of their graduating class, they'd been the power couple for the last half of their Seventh Year. What did he think of her moving over here?

In the end, there was no tactful way to ask Lily that question, and he'd probably find out soon anyway. Whether because her boyfriend came stomping through the house one day to visit her, or because she'd tell them.

You tended to get quite close to people when you live under the same roof with them.

"We should head home," James said. "Mel hates it when people are late for dinner. She takes a lot of pride in her cooking."

"Should she?"

"Yes, it's bloody awesome. It's probably why Sirius was attracted to her in the first place." He grinned at her. "He likes to eat, as you'll discover. Come on, you can see the pond another day."

She followed him back to the house (or what she supposed was in the direction of the house, as she couldn't actually see it), keeping her eyes on her feet.

"Lily?" he said as they rounded the corner of the house.

"Yeah?"

"We're here, if you ever have a problem. Don't think you're an outsider," he said, tapping her chin playfully. "It's your home, too."

* * *

**A/N:** Ok. That's all until next Saturday (I'm busy this Saturday. I post on Saturdays . Don't be mad. Ask my old readers. I'd go months before without posting, because I didn't have a date to post by. It's better this way).

Thank you, very much. I hope you guys will review, and will be patient with me. Honest reviews, please, with feedback. If you want to write "great story", I love it. Just… _what_ was your favorite part? These reviews just brighten up my day so much (yes, I have a life. I just like getting feedback).

Love for always,

Nati K. A., The Cuban Princessxx


	3. Two: Why Everything's A Mess

**-Chapter Two: Why Everything's A Mess**

-**By Natali**

A summer. Only one fucking summer, and Lily had to spend it away from the world she knew, and away from the life she was used to.

On the bright side, it wasn't such a bad place. It was awkward, naturally, to just up and walk into a house where everyone had been friends for years, and just start living there. But it could've been worse. They were nice to her, even though she remembered not exactly being too nice to them at school.

It probably helped that she didn't _care_ as much anymore. Lily smiled to herself. What would They say, those "friends" of hers? She'd gone out into public wearing the ugliest, oldest, shabbiest pair of pants she owned (which she'd nicked from her mother last minute) and a plain white shirt. She looked, in her opinion, atrocious.

And she didn't care. Neither, apparently, did her housemates.

They were sitting down at the picnic table outside, while Mel passed out dinner plates. It was a nice, cool evening, but not chilly. It was perfect for eating outside.

"What are you smiling about?" James asked from beside her, smiling himself. "Thinking about your boyfriend?"

"Speaking of which," Mel said, "how is Brent?"

James silently thanked Mel. The question had been asked!

Lily didn't stop smiling. "I'm thinking about how nice the evening is. As for Brent… Broke up with him after Hogwarts—day after in fact."

"Nice," Remus chuckled. "Sorry, but he was the biggest ass."

"He was the biggest babe," Jenny muttered.

"He was the biggest horny prick you've ever met," Lily said lightly, eyeing the 12-ounce steak sitting in front of her. "Mel… I can't eat this."

"I didn't ask if you could eat it," Mel grinned tersely. "I asked if you wanted it well done or medium. Never said anything about eating. So eat it—all of it."

Lily frowned. "This is how much I eat in two days usually."

"Then you're not eating nearly enough," Sirius shook his head. "That's what I usually eat as appetizer, Lily. You must be hungry all the time."

"He eats enough for an army, and _he's_ still hungry all the time," Mel complained, but smiled at him. "I doubt that you ever fill up, Sirius."

"He doesn't," James chuckled. "I did tell you, didn't I, Lily?"

"You did."

"It's amazing what those boys eat," Jenny grumbled. "Poor Mel spends all day in the kitchen."

"Jenny can't help because Jenny would probably give us all food poisoning," Remus interjected. He leaned closer to Lily. "Jenny's not much of a cook."

"You're an arse, Remus."

"So are you," Remus retorted.

Jenny stuck her mashed-potatoes covered tongue out at him

"Ew, Jenny, you're so disgusting!" Mel shrieked, jumping half onto Sirius. "Didn't your mum ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full?"

"I wasn't talking," Jenny replied. "Only sticking out my tongue."

"While covered in potatoes!"

"You can't have everything." Jenny got a handful of mashed potatoes and hurled it at Mel. "Oh, I'm _so_ sorry. I didn't hit you, did I?"

"You _bitch_."

"You know and love it, dear."

Lily smiled—but only a little. Being called a bitch wasn't a good thing to her "friends", even playing around. And here Jenny was, as if it was something to be proud of.

"You're one hot, sexy bitch then," Remus muttered, grinning at Sirius from across the table. "With a nice arse too. Soft and—"

"_Remus_!" Jenny gasped. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you!" Remus winced as she kicked his shin. "That's private."

"As if we didn't know you two have been shagging each other," Mel laughed.

"We haven't," Remus and Jenny chorused.

"Yet," Jenny added, smiling wickedly. Her smile only widened when Remus turned a light shade of red. "Just give it time."

"She's right," James nodded, "Sirius and Mel are the ones who've been sleeping together for… I'd say at least a month."

Mel dropped her fork onto her plate and closed her eyes. "We're not sleeping together."

"That's right," Remus agreed. "You tell him. You're _definitely_ not sleeping—not a wink."

Everyone laughed, excluding Mel. Sirius winked at her. "Oh, come _on_, Mel. Like everyone didn't know we'd hook up. I'll bet even Lily caught on that _something_ was going on."

Lily nodded and shrugged. "Sorry, Mel, it's true. I heard all about it before I came here."

Mel's smile faltered. "You can believe what you want, Lily. But I'm not a whore."

Lily played with the green peas on her plate for a few seconds before replying. "I didn't mean that, and I don't think you are. I'm sorry if you misunderstood. I couldn't picture you as anyone's whore."

Silence ensued until Mel looked up toward the night sky and grimaced. "Except for Sirius's."

A loud round of laughter went up as Sirius grabbed her and sat her on his lap. "Thank the good Lord _that's_ over. I've wanted to kiss you all day," he whispered in her ear, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Aw, well that's sweet," Jenny sighed as Sirius kissed Mel. She turned her attention to James and Lily next to him. "Seems to me like you two are next," she winked, jumping off her seat and heading inside. "Who wants peach cobbler?"

"I'll go help you with that," Remus said, following her.

"We'll be, um, right back," Mel said, getting off Sirius. "Come on, Black."

"Why? I'm not done yet," he whined.

"Damn you, Sirius!" she hissed, grabbing his arm. "Come on. _We need to help with the dessert_." As they went into the kitchen, she added, "You dimwit. I wanted to leave them alone."

"Who? James and Lily? Get real, Mel. That's never going to happen."

"Ok, Sirius. Sure."

Back outside, James and Lily were having an understandably awkward moment. She turned to him a moment, at the same time he did. They both made to speak, but closed their mouths. Lily stood and got her plate.

"I'll go in and leave my plate there."

"Lily, why did Dumbledore send you here?" James blurted out. _Nicely done_, he told himself sarcastically. _Tactful, Potter, very tactful_.

Lily sighed and turned back to the table, choosing the seat in front of him. "Are you… going to finish that bottle of vodka?" she asked, pointing to the still quarter full bottle.

"…No. You're going to drink it, aren't you?"

"Oh, yes." She grabbed it and drank about half of it in one swig. "Holy _fuck_, that's a killer."

James smiled as he lay back in his seat. "So? Why'd old Dumbles send you here? Were you a bad girl, and he made you make your penance with us?" He almost added, _It would be my pleasure to put you over my knee and spank you_.

Lily played with the end of her hair. "No. That's not why he sent me." She took a deep breath. "Truth is… I'm not sure. Some sort of mission, I suppose."

His eyebrows flew up. "A mission? What, save the English countryside from boredom?"

"No. It's just… Never mind. I don't really want to say."

He looked at her. "You've… only got a summer. That's what I heard you saying while you were taking a nap. I didn't mean to hear, but it just kind of happened."

Lily nodded slowly and put her head on the table. "Well, I… It's a really long story."

"I've got all the time in the world, lucky for you."

"I sort of… made a pact. Not me, exactly, but it involves me. My father was into a lot of dark things. Not magic exactly, but if he had been given the chance, he would have taken it. He met up with a sorcerer from Turkey, who offered him a real magic wand in return for his youngest daughter's hand in marriage. My dad though, saw the problem in this plan—not entirely, but enough. He made Victor—the sorcerer—promise to give me a chance at escape.

"Victor agreed that if before my nineteenth birthday I could find my 'true love', I'd be off the hook. But it would _have_ to be my 'true love'." She rolled her eyes. "I know that's so corny, but…"

"And there's more?"

"Yes. Basically, my birthday is on September third. If by then I don't have my 'true love', I'm automatically sent to his home. About a year ago, when I realized that I would probably end up as his wife, I… said I wouldn't." She looked up into his face. "If by September second I haven't fallen head over heels in love with someone, I'm—"

"Going to kill yourself," James finished. "That's stupid, Lily."

"You don't know Victor," she whispered, turning away. "He's mean and violent—the two times I've met him have showed that. There's no hope of Prince Charming for me."

"Then… why did Dumbledore send you here?" James asked, secretly answering his own question. _Maybe Dumbles was thinking of me when he sent her, and how I'd asked him to…? Heh, just a thought. I wonder if she knows that._

She gave him a glaring look. "Potter, don't play games with me. You know very well why he sent me here to this white farm house!" She stood and pushed back her chair with her legs. "Because I'm supposed to find my 'true love' here, with _you_." She was breathing hard, and the breeze pushed her hair away from her face.

"I've never seen someone so upset at the prospect of having to fall in love with me," he muttered.

She let out the breath she'd been holding. "James, that's not what I meant. It's just that when your father gambles away your life for his _stupid_ wand—which was a hoax, I might add—it gets you right here." She put a hand over her heart. "And when he dies for that wand… And you're still held to his promise…" She swallowed. "I haven't been truly happy since that last time I rode a horse."

"Before your dad died?" James asked softly.

"Yes," she confirmed, sitting back down. "It was two days before he told me what he'd done. We were out by our farm, trotting with our best black geldings. I remember just smiling because I felt the sun warm on my back. I haven't felt like that—haven't _really_ felt like smiling—in years!" Her eyes teared up.

"Why?" James asked. "Everyone has troubles, Lily."

"Because it's not just a one-time thing. I have to deal with it every time I go back home. Mum is just… depressing. And Petunia doesn't help. Every time I try to pick myself up again, I just fall back down."

James considered her. "So… you're _sure_ that we're supposed to—"

"Hey, who wants peach cobbler!" Jenny said, coming out the back door.

"And who would prefer pumpkin pie?" Mel called out. "I'd like to add that Jenny made the cobbler."

"Excuse you!" Jenny gasped. "Do you need another food item on your shirt, or was the mashed potatoes enough?"

Lily gave James a quick glance before turning her attention to the dessert and totally ignoring him.

Not that James was one to be ignored…

Once they were all seated and eating the surprisingly good peach cobbler and pie, Lily felt something on her leg. She gave a stifled yelp as she looked under the table to find James's leg running up and down hers. Were they playing… _Footsie_?

"Good Lord," Lily said under her breath.

"Something the matter, Lily?" Sirius asked. "You look like you've just been given the scare of a lifetime."

"Yeah, is everything all right?" James asked, cocking his to the side and rubbing her leg harder.

She sputtered for a moment before squeaking out, "Yes. Fine."

A few minutes later, cleaning up the table, she hissed to him, "What the fuck was that, Potter? I never asked you to seduce me! Bloody hell, what do you think I am, loose or something?"

"No, I just really wanted to see how you would react," he said smoothly. "By the by… Nice legs." He dodged away before her hand could make contact with his head.

"Prat," she muttered, unaware of Jenny and Mel right behind her.

"He's really not that bad. I don't know what he did to upset you, Lily, but he's a good guy. Really, if it weren't for Remus…" Jenny shrugged.

"Yeah, he's really great," Mel agreed.

Lily snorted. "Don't worry. We were just fooling around. And don't you two start thinking that anything's going to happen between us." She walked toward the kitchen with her stack of dishes.

Mel gave Jenny a knowing look. "Do you think she _really_ believes that we didn't see James rubbing her leg just now?"

Jenny whirled to face Mel. "James was doing _what_?"

Mel shook her head and turned away. "Jen, you're such a ditz."

"Wait! What was he doing? How come I didn't see any of this?"

"Jenny, let it go!"

"But _Mel_…"

* * *

James poked his head into Lily's room. There was a lamp on, but she was sound asleep. He tiptoed in, leaving the door open so that it didn't squeak and wake her.

He went up to her bed, then knelt on the floor. Even in her sleep she looked sad. What could be so bad that someone could be so sad all the time?

"Lily," he sighed, covering her small hand with his. There was a cold rush of air, and James knew what was coming.

"After five years, doesn't it feel good to say that and touch her at the same time?"

James whirled around to find Aphrodite—a cousin of sorts twenty times removed or something on his mum's side by an aunt who was the daughter of a nymph. Most knew her as the Greek goddess, but that was just her cover up when a muggle discovered her doing magic outside of Cyprus. Her story had escalated, because Aphrodite always was one for glamour and pizzazz.

"Shove it, Aphrodite—and shut up. She's sleeping."

"She won't wake. I've got her under a spell."

He turned back to Lily and just stared at her. "Go away, Aphrodite."

The half-nymph glided toward him—because half-nymphs don't walk, they glide. "Want to hear something comforting, James? No? Well, that's ok. I'll tell you anyway. After being alive for over 2500 years, you tend to learn things. This is what I've learned: Dumbledore is never wrong. I knew he'd get it right in the end." She smiled as she passed her hand over Lily's face.

Lily's lips curved up into a smile.

"Do you know what she's dreaming about now, James?" the beautiful half-nymph whispered in his ear. "You."

"Don't meddle, Aphrodite. I mean it," James said threateningly. "For five years I've looked from afar, unable to tell her what I've really wanted to. I wish you had never told me what you prophesied."

Aphrodite frowned momentarily before her serene smile returned. "Oh, James… So young, so naive."

"Oh, that's right. You're old."

Her eyes burned red. "How dare you? Fine, well here is my next prophecy, just for you!" She moved to the window and stared out of it. "On September second, Lily will leave this farmhouse—and never return again. I do mean that, James. It's not a fib. Use your time wisely." She disappeared without another word.

"That's almost as bad as the first one," James sighed, rising from the floor. He kissed each of Lily's closed eyelids before leaving, turning off the light as he went.

* * *

**A/N:** Yay! I got a connection at my dad's, and even though it's a day late, I'm posting anyway! Lol. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! 


	4. Three: Unraveled

**Chapter Three: Unraveled**

**By Natali**

Lily stretched languorously in her bed the next morning. For the first time in a very long time, she'd finally had a good dream. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and yawned. In the dream, James had come into her room and left a kiss on her cheek. Of course, it'd then escalated to more, but that was slightly more private than a simple kiss on the cheek…

If she did kiss him and do all the deliciously naughty things that they'd done in her dream, would it feel as good? Just by looking at him, Lily could tell he would be a god in bed. Not that she actually had any experience in those matters, but she'd overheard it often enough from the girls in her group that just wanted a good shag.

Did he agree to just a shag? Was he the kind of guy who would stick himself in anything with two breasts and two pretty legs that sat still long enough? Did it bother her or matter to her if he was? Could she fall in lo—

"Stop it, Lily," she told herself. "You're being ridiculous. Dumbledore is just wrong. You and James are not going to get together. Now, today you're going to go into the village and look for any eligible guys your age." And, just to make sure she had a chance of succeeding, she added, "Or up to thirty years older, preferably about to fall over dead with a billion pounds in his account."

"You shouldn't talk to yourself, you know," James said, leaning against her doorframe. "They say it's a sign of madness."

She blushed and covered her unsupported chest. He chuckled, secretly thinking that by the end of the summer, he'd see a lot more than just her unsupported breasts…

"I was just… planning out my day."

He smiled. "Sure, of course. Don't worry, we all give ourselves morning pep talks. Mel told me to tell you that breakfast is ready when you are." He turned to leave, but then turned back around. "By the way, I love you with your hair like that. You look like you've just woken up from a vigorous night of sex." He grinned wider at her astonished look, and headed down the stairs.

"Good _Lord_! I cannot be meant to… Ugh!" She stuck her hands into hair and gave a quick tug. "Where does he get off saying that?" She fanned herself. "And it's really hot in this bloody house!"

_Only because you know that he was looking at you_, she thought at the back of the mind.

"Don't be silly," she muttered, opening her suitcase to find some jeans and a shirt she could wear to go horseback riding. "It's natural that he'd be looking at me. I mean, I've just woken up, and he _did_ come to tell me something…"

She frowned in the mirror and her shoulders slumped. "He _totally_ just undid me completely, didn't he? I'm losing my mind because he said one little thing about me having…" She closed her eyes. "Wonder what he looks like without a shirt on…? Gosh, it's just been too long without a good romp in the sheets—way too long."

_Never mind that I've never actually gone all the way_, she thought to herself. _All the more reason for it to have been a way too long a time. Good Lord, I need a mate, and I need one **now**!_

But Lily nevertheless tried as best she could to get her mind's view of James naked as accurate as possible.

And what she was seeing was _quite_ flattering. She liked _very_ much…

* * *

"Lily," Jenny laughed. "Relax, we've got all the time in the world to get into the village. Trust me… That's the best and worst thing about living in the middle of nowhere. There's absolutely _nothing_ to do." 

"Both a blessing and a curse, I'm sure," Lily said, leaning over Jenny's shoulder to look in the bathroom mirror. "We need to put up another bathroom sometime in the future. Two isn't nearly enough."

James smiled as he slid along Lily's backside—he had to. There wasn't any room. "You're staying long, Lily?" Before she could answer though (not that she could—she was speechless) he said, "Sirius is a bathroom hog. The trick is to get in there before he does. Apparently, he's searching his head for gray hairs." He picked up the cologne he'd come to find.

"I do _not_ have gray hair!" Sirius yelled from his room. "Shut up, James."

Jenny snickered and winked. "Sure, Sirius. You haven't taken a look at your brush recently then, huh?"

"Does he really have gray hairs?" Lily whispered, trying not to show just how uncomfortable she was to have James's pelvis against her bottom.

Jenny shook her head. "No, but it's a blast to tease him. Any plans for today, after the village?"

"I wanted to ride into it," Lily replied. "I like horses, in case you can't tell."

"I never knew. Well, you can do that, but I think James should lead you. I wouldn't want you to get lost," Jenny smiled, secretly playing matchmaker (really, as if they needed help). After only one day, you could cut the sexual tension with a knife. "Right, James?"

"It would be my esteemed pleasure to escort Miss Evans on horseback into Nickleberry village," he nodded, giving a bow. "Whenever you're ready, Lily."

Lily's stomach turned. "How far is the village from here, Jenny?"

"On horseback, it must be… about an hour or so."

An _hour_, alone with a seemingly horny James with no one for miles and miles? This was just what she needed. Yes, one of the Four Ways To Remain Insane: Spend alone time with someone who is very physically attractive and likes to completely undo you into a blubbering mess and in your mind has the best body that you've ever seen.

Who in the heavens hated her so much?

* * *

_You can do this, Lily_, she encouraged herself, vaulting onto the horse. _It's only two horses, you, and a guy who you've gone to school with for seven years but never really talked to, going on a ride to a village that's an hour long._

"Ready?" James asked, kicking his horse's sides. "Go!" He set off and gradually increased into a gallop, all while Lily kept walking.

"If, by tonight, I am still in my right mind, I'm going to reward myself with a whole tub of ice cream," she sighed. "Go on, Cocoon. Hya!"

Soon, she'd caught up to, and passed him, trying to keep as much distance between them as possible.

* * *

"Lily!" 

She slowed down her horse and turned to look at James. "What?"

"Do you want to stop for some fruit? I know these great fields east of here, and they have the best strawberries you've ever tried. We could conjure up some clotted cream."

She bit her lip in thought. Would it be wise to prolong their journey? "Alright," she said finally. "Let's go." There was nothing like English strawberries. And with clotted cream? As if anything could compare…!

He nodded as he led the way. It wasn't too far from where they were, and they reached the row of strawberries in just five minutes. He picked a few for her, dusting them off on his shirt and handed it into her hand.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

They fell silent and concentrated on eating their strawberries and fighting for the clotted cream (and James trying to ignore the pain between his legs… So bloody sexy to watch someone suck on a strawberry… And Lily was born to suck on strawberries). So, it was a complete shock to Lily when James edged his horse closer and knocked the strawberry out of her hand.

"What are you doing? I was eating that, and it was really good," she protested, going to reach for another. "Quite rude, I'll—"

He quieted her, placing his lips on hers tenderly.

It wasn't a very forceful kiss—it was soft, and inviting. Warm… And not at all what she needed. It was probably what she wanted, but not what she needed. She was on a quest to find the person who would save her life. While a little dalliance was all well and good, this was hardly the time for it. But she didn't pull away. She just couldn't.

She tasted of strawberries, champagne, and something impossible to name. Where the champagne had come from, James didn't know. Nor did he care. What he _did_ care about were her soft, full lips—and how they didn't demand to be separated from him. The end of the summer… His deadline was near. If what Aphrodite said was true (which it probably was), she'd be leaving, forever. But she could be wrong—never mind that Aphrodite was never wrong, and he knew it…

They were still kissing, only playing with each other's lips. He slid his tongue along the bottom of her lips, massaging the back of her neck. He could feel her pulse—racing under his fingers, beneath the hot flesh he was caressing. And how was Lily doing during all of this?

Not too well. Besides the fact that she had been caught entirely off guard, she couldn't pull away. Not that she was very sure that she even _wanted_ to. And then, well, why this sudden interest in her? Before last night, he didn't seem to give a crap. Needless to say, he was now devoting all his attention to either getting in her pants or just bored with "country life". Maybe both…

As she was thinking this through, he had slipped his tongue into her mouth. Startled, she gave a yelp and broke it off.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, leaning against her forehead. "Was I going too fast?"

"No. I just… wasn't paying attention." When he frowned, she tried to amend herself. "No, that's not what I meant, I just—" He interrupted her again with a kiss, quick this time.

"I just… really had to do that," he explained.

"James, I'd like to go back to the house," she blurted out.

Slighting surprised, he said, "Alright, I'll take you back then."

"No. I need to spend some time alone. In two days, my life has gone completely… upside down, and I need to think about a few things."

"Ok," he mumbled. Had he done something to offend her? Did she wish he hadn't kissed her? Did he have bad breath or something?

"Thanks," she said softly. "I'll… see you later." With that, she left him.

* * *

"Oh, my God," Lily groaned, sitting on her bed. "What is all this?" She touched a hand to her scorching neck. "Oh, I'm so hot." 

She took a deep breath (four, but who's counting?), and closed her eyes. One simple kiss—their tongues barely touched!—and she was about to explode. Whether from sexual frustration or his promise of sorts of more to come, she didn't know. Perhaps a little of the two, mixed in with anticipation.

"A cold shower!" she exclaimed, jumping off her bed. "That's what I need. Right, and at about –3 degrees Celsius, too." She stepped into the bathroom. "And then, all this nonsense about James will go away. I'm just horny, that's all."

"That's not all!" Lily whined later, having escaped from James's kiss a second time. This time, he'd pecked her lips quickly when he'd returned from Nickleberry. Again her temperature was high, and again she needed a cold shower—colder than the one she'd had earlier. A lot colder.

* * *

_-In Another Time & Place...-_

"Aphrodite!" called a sing song voice. The "goddess" in question scowled. _What_ did that annoying woman want?

"Yes, Artemis?" she asked sweetly, turning to the queen of the nymphs. Artemis tapped her chin, studying Aphrodite.

"You need to perfect your secret keeping skills," Artemis chided. "I mean, _really_, Aphro, you can't keep a secret to save your life. Now, James is off about to sleep with Lily… I'm supposed to protect her, you know. You're not making my life easy."

_If she calls me that atrocious name, Aphro, one more bloody time…_ Aphrodite thought.

"Listen, _Arty_," Aphrodite snapped. "Just because you're the queen of the nymphs doesn't mean I have to hand your witch over on a silver platter. I'm doing my job with James—it's not my fault you've been ignoring Lily."

"I haven't been ignoring her," Artemis argued. "Who do you think talked to Dumbledore?"

"Oh, please," Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Dumbledore knew before _you_ probably did!"

The other nymph's eyes glowed red with anger. "Listen to me, Aphrodite, daughter of Nercia and the great Wilkinburough. Back off, and shut up, or I'll suspend you into purgatory."

"Purgatory doesn't exist."

"That's what you think."

Aphrodite glanced at her with one raised eyebrow before heading to her vanity table. "Alright, what?"

Artemis thought for a moment, before smiling and saying, "Make sure that James is on-hand for some _fun times_ for the next week or so. I'll see what I can do with my beautiful flower angel…"

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Fine, Artemis. I'll speak to my project. Now, if you don't mind, I'm terribly tired, and a nymph does need her beauty sleep." As she said this, she was backing Artemis out of the room. "Good evening!" The door slammed in Artemis's face.

"Bitch," Artemis muttered, walking down the hall. "If she hadn't kept screwing up all this years, I wouldn't have to step in and save her ungrateful ass from humiliation." She turned right into a courtyard. "I told her long ago to give James a talk and tell him to grow some. But does she listen? Of course not." She made another right, into a room with a huge glass bottom. With a wave of her hand, she saw Lily's face come into view.

Artemis smiled as she watched Lily fan herself with a piece of paper. Yes, James made her hot, didn't he? She blew over the picture, sending a cool breeze Lily's way. Just because she had to be on fire, ready to explode, didn't mean the poor girl had to sweat. Sweating was such an ugly process…

Next, she waved her arm over an empty spot in the glass bottom, where James materialized magically. He too, seemed to be in a sweat, pacing his room and messing up his hair every few seconds. Artemis giggled as he groaned, heading for the shower.

"Yes, dear, a cold shower would feel _very_ nice now, wouldn't it?" she told him. Not that he could hear her, of course…

"Oh, Artemis," Persephone sighed, coming out from the shadows. "Lust of the eyes, lust of the flesh, and pride of life. Do you _want_ to eternally doom them?"

"Silly, Persephone," Artemis laughed. "This isn't mere _lust_. It is so much more…"

Her sister smiled. "Yes, I suppose you're right. So, what are you planning, Artemis?"

"A lot, sister. A lot."

Persephone gazed at the two people, both getting ready for a cold shower—only Lily's would be in a stream behind the house (there had to be something unsanitary there). "So, why haven't they already come together? Haven't you had Lily under your care for awhile?"

The other sighed. "Alas, I thought that Aphrodite could do this on her own, but I had to step in at last. That _moronic_ father of hers had made that promise to Victor, so I had to get her where she belongs. And when they were at school, they didn't run in the same circles. So finally, I had to have Dumbledore—bless him—_force_ her into going. She was not very happy… Not at all."

"We all know that Aphrodite is a bit of a ditz," Demeter, Aphrodite's sister, giggled. "Why on earth and Nini would you ask her to be in charge of something, and then expect her to do it?" She gazed out the window onto the fields of Nini, the land between heaven and earth.

"True," Artemis nodded. "And after all, she _was_ the one who disclosed us to the Greeks, making us out to be something that we're entirely not."

"And James," Persephone added. "Anyway, I can help if you need it, Artemis. Just say the word."

Artemis nodded, walking to a golden well in the corner of the room. She stuck in her index finger, her other ones hovering right above the liquid—actually liquid silver and diamonds. After a few twirls, she lifted out her hand, followed by a small band.

A ring.

"You are most clever," Demeter whispered. "Oh, yes… This will be quite fun."

"Gather your wits, girls!" Artemis laughed, snatching the ring from above the liquid. "We are going to need them to complete this task in time."

"But Artemis, we don't believe in time," Persephone protested. "It doesn't count for us. Therefore, we don't follow it."

"Yes, well… there's a first time for everything. Anyway, it's so confusing to live in a world without time, don't you think?"

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and I'll see you all next Saturday! For those of you who have read this story before, it was originally apples that they ate, not strawberries. But after going to England this summer and tasting strawberries with clotted cream, I couldn't honestly see how I could _not_ put them into one of my stories! For those of you who live in England (or in Europe, really. Everything seems to taste better in Europe…), don't ever come to the US and eat strawberries. You'll be disappointed. And so, if anyone would like to send me strawberries, I'd be happy to give you my address! Forget reviews! I want strawberries! Lol. Just kidding. I like reviews too :-P 


	5. Four: When Lust Overcomes Sense

-**Chapter Four: When Lust Overcomes Sense**

-**By Natali**

Lily crawled out of the stream, searching for her wand to dry herself. After spending an hour there in the water and becoming all wrinkled, she was no better.

In fact, she was worse—as if possible! She'd had actual time to think things over clearly. The cold water had brought her back to reality and shocked her into thinking.

Judging by the position of the moon, she figured that it must be around one in the morning. Too much had happened in too short a time.

And more was going to happen, and very soon.

"Damn it," Lily sighed, lying on the cool grass. A noise in the distance made her glance in the direction of James's car (which was never used, for driving purposes anyway). Was there a light on in it? Out of curiosity, she stood and began to walk over to it.

"I'm just going over to see what's up," she told herself aloud. "And then I'm going to bed."

Artemis, who was walking beside her to see what would happen, laughed. _Yeah, and I'm ugly_, she thought.

Lily finally reached the beat up convertible and peeked inside. James was there, fiddling with some weird contraption. She knocked, startling him.

James lowered the window to talk to Lily. "You scared me. I didn't think anyone else was out tonight."

"Sorry," she apologized. "Can I… come in?"

"Sure. Go around to the other side." He reached over to unlock the door while she walked around to the other side.

Lily sighed as she sat down on the seat. "So why are you out here all alone?"

"Trying to get this thing to work."

"A radio?"

"Yeah. I spent a week with my cousins about two years ago and one of them had married a muggle. She was always listening to this thing"—he held up the radio—"and I decided I liked it."

"So why isn't it working?"

"No idea. I've never figured it out. I've had it for a few months now, but I just can't figure it out," he frowned. "Very frustrating."

"Could I see it?" Lily asked, receiving the radio as he handed it over to her. After a moment, she smiled. "James… you haven't even turned it on." She pressed the button and a slow song came on. "There you are."

"Well, I feel completely stupid." He chuckled and set down the portable radio on the dashboard. "You're up late."

"Yeah, I guess." She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. "Don't play around, Potter," she said softly. "What's on your mind?"

"You. A lot."

"You've only known me for a few days."

"Seven years, Lily."

"But we never hung out together."

"Does that mean I can't find you attractive?"

"No."

"So why are you up so late?"

"You."

"Ah."

"Yeah. You know that there's only one thing to do now, right?"

"Actually, there are many things we could do right now. And a few of them are R rated." He smiled slyly at her.

She smiled slowly. "Yeah, there's always that."

They looked at each other for a minute until Lily cried out.

"Ouch!" she said, rubbing the bottom of her thigh. "The leather caught my skin."

"Sorry," he chuckled. "This thing is ancient. I bought it off some illegal immigrant for 200 British pounds. It doesn't exactly do much just sitting here, you know, besides rust."

"Yeah…"

* * *

"Sirius, just leave James in peace," Mel said, stumbling through the dark. "He'll come in when he wants to. He's a big boy. What he's probably doing is thinking of ways to get Lily to let him into her pants." She snickered.

"Mel, it's not gonna happen. Don't even think about it," Sirius rolled his eyes. "James doesn't like her."

"Oh, no?" Mel smiled, stopping. "What do you see when you look at James in his car?"

Sirius stopped and looked at James, only to have his jaw drop in shock. "_Bloody hell_."

Mel came up beside him and looked at him triumphantly. "What were you saying before? Something about them not getting together?" She watched as things began to heat up in James's car—which she'd been arguing with him to get rid of. It was a waste of space and it was hideous.

"I think this is where we leave," Sirius grinned, watching Lily's shirt fly out the window. "Yeah, this is definitely where we leave. Well, first let's wait a few minutes—"

"Come on, Sirius. You're a perv. Only you would get off on something like that."

"I was just curious, I'm not getting off!" he whined, following her. "You know, we should try interesting places like that. I know of this one niche off of the main street in Diagon Alley where we could—"

"Sirius," Mel interrupted, throwing him a look over her shoulder. "Stop while you're ahead and still have your testicles."

Sirius grinned handsomely. "You know you'd never cut off your nose just to spite your face, Mel."

"Do you want to try me?"

Sirius's lips went straight. "I never joke around with something as serious as that. No pun intended."

"Sirius, that was old in Second Year. Now it's just annoying."

He chuckled, grabbing her hand. "Sirius puns never get old, Mel. They're part of the fun."

* * *

"Pants!" James exclaimed, breaking contact with Lily's lips for a moment. "This isn't very comfortable, is it?"

"I didn't want to sound like I was complaining," she said breathlessly. "But yeah, it could use some improvement to be honest with you."

He nodded, thinking. "We could go into the house if you want," he muttered, running a hand through his hair to mess it up. "But I share a room with Sirius. If you want to go to your room…"

"Not really," she admitted. "We should just stay here." She threw a glance into the backseat. "There? Might be better."

"Yeah, I guess." They both got out and into the backseat, sitting uncomfortably for a minute until hormones took over.

They began to kiss each other hungrily, tongues slipping over each other, hands roaming. Gently, James pushed her back until she was lying (albeit in a somewhat odd position) under him.

Lily giggled. "That's a right nice pan handle."

"Why, thanks, I've always been particularly proud of it."

"What an idiot," she laughed as he pulled off her shirt. She reveled in the feel of his hands sliding up and down her body, thinking.

_This is nice_, she thought. _For once I don't have to worry about what _other _people think. It only matters what _I_ want and what _I_ think._

After a moment, she corrected herself.

_What _they_ think of me. It only matters that here they like me for me and not for what I was at school—a snobby, stuck up bitch._

"What are you thinking about?" James whispered in her ear, lifting her up slightly to unhook her bra. "You've got this pleased yet thoughtful look on your face. You're not supposed to be thinking."

"Nothing."

"Bosh, of course it's something," he insisted.

"This isn't the time to clutter our heads with things like this."

"Ah. I see your point." He gently nipped her lips and blessed her swollen lips with a long, tender kiss.

"Lily, have you ever—?"

"Does it matter?"

He paused, for a moment. "Not really. But I still—"

"Seriously, it's fine," she said, softly running her hands up his back and making him shudder. She kissed him, putting her every effort into it.

And it showed.

James, though scared about taking away one of her most precious personal possessions away, considered himself lucky to just experience the way she would throw every ounce of passion into every small thing—kisses, touches …

"Don't blame Dumbledore," he whispered against her mouth. "He wasn't the one who sent you here, so don't be bitter about it."

"I'm not bitter," she said quickly. "I was, I'll admit. But it's so different. I don't—"

"Have to fake being someone else?" he offered. He silenced her with another peck on the edge of her mouth.

"Mmm hmm," she agreed, begging for more with her deep, all-seeing eyes. "If Dumbledore didn't send me here though, who…?"

James gave her a brief, evil grin. "I did."

* * *

-_Next Morning…_-

Lily yawned, covering her eyes against the bright sunlight. Where was she? There were soft sheets beneath her and a warm comforter on top. Hadn't she fallen asleep in the car last night?

She opened her eyes to find herself staring at the canopy of her bed in her room. Feeling the body heat from her left, she turned her head to find James on his side with his back to her.

"Blimey!" she yelped, jumping so much that she fell off the bed. He didn't wake up, but only rolled onto his back, his hands reaching out for the spot where he body had been before.

Relieved, she looked down and saw that she was wearing her nightshirt and shorts. Nodding to herself, half in hysteria to have awoken with such a shock (pleasant as it was), she rose and headed for her closet. Grabbing the first thing she could find, she dashed out of the room, careful not to wake him.

"Good Lord," she sighed once outside, leaning against the door. "Good _Lord_!"

"My thoughts exactly."

Lily jumped, turning to her right to find Mel and Jenny on the top step, both with a plate in their hands.

Mel smiled and continued. "Having fun? We were just about to bring up breakfast for you two. I hope we didn't wake you too early."

"I—We—It's not…" her voice drifted off and she rubbed her neck subconsciously.

"Whoo!" Jenny squealed. "Lily got off with James! We _knew_ you two were going to get together, just not so soon."

"I did _not_ get off with James," Lily hissed. "Would you two keep it down?"

"Oh, don't worry. We don't think you're a tramp or anything," Mel said to assuage her fears. "Really, you were gagging for it; it was very obvious."

"What?" Lily gasped, running after them as Mel and Jenny headed down the stairs, giggling. "_Gagging for it_? No! I wasn't—I'm—We didn't do anything!"

"Sure," Jenny winked. On the next story, they ran into Sirius who came into the hall in just his boxers.

"Would you three mind keeping it down a pinch?" he muttered sleepily. "My head hurts like a mother."

"You're shitfaced," Mel snickered. "That's what you get for drinking so much."

"You're the one who invited me for a piss-up!" he whined, going back into his room.

Mel smiled wickedly. "Right, Lily, don't worry. After all, we all have to let our hair down sometimes, don't we?"

"But—" Lily began, stopping short. What was the point? "All right," she sighed. "So I let my hair down. Big deal, right?"

"Right," the other two chorused as they stepped into the kitchen.

* * *

Lily hugged her knees as she stared out at the expanse of grass before her. It was… different, being "new Lily".

It was odd, having such an unprecedented epiphany, in less than 48 hours, no less. It was odd, learning things about herself that she didn't know before, that someone else had known. More than one person, too.

The events of the previous night (or earlier that morning, really) came rushing back. It was all so quick, so sudden, so _surprising_. She could admit that she was even a bit happy and proud, and relieved.

Most of all, relieved. She was nothing if not relieved.

She felt more complete than she'd ever felt. For once, there was more things in her life than bleakness, darkness, depression… No way out.

She felt like she'd been drowning and last night she'd finally taken a breath. Lily felt disgusted with the cliché, but there was just no other way to describe what she felt. That fear gripping her had eased its clenches a bit—not completely, but enough.

_I'm not alone_.

That might have been the most prominent thing that she'd gleaned from last night. There was someone there who was willing to go the distance with her. Better yet, someone she _wanted_ to share the experience with.

Lily had gotten to the white house just three days earlier, but it felt like longer. It was amazing, how everything seemed so right. No restrictions, no rules except to respect one another.

To love and be loved in return.

She'd thought a lot about a lot of clichés today, and she considered it very unimaginative that she couldn't come up with something of her own to describe the living situations at the house, but quite simply—that was it. Funny how some clichés are just so _right_ sometimes…

Lily felt like she was being watched, and turned around to view the house. She spotted James leaning out of her window. She sent him a small wave, and he returned the gesture, grinning.

Some guys were just breathtakingly beautiful. And bloody hot. He was both and more. There was something to be said about a man who could walk around with enough confidence so that you could see it in his stride, the way he held himself up. He was who he was, and he refused to be ashamed of it.

"Delicious," Lily sighed, licking her lips subconsciously. "Down to the very last drop."

Up in her room, James was thinking to himself. _Oh, James, you've gotten yourself into a sodding complicated situation. Always did have a knack for it…_

He stayed to make sure she was ok, and then left her room, heading down for breakfast. He was very hungry, especially after last night and all that it took out of him.

Lily kept looking, the space where his body had been seconds earlier oddly empty. He'd crowded the window space comfortably, as if he was almost destined to block that window. It took a big man to fill that space.

She turned back to the front, watching a grass sway in the wind and letting her mind wander meaninglessly. Always swaying, never going anywhere. How boring it must be to be a plant. Never doing anything, just swaying, and making chlorophyll.

"How cruel to be made a plant," she mused, uprooting the poor thing from the ground. "Bet you wish you were a coconut tree now. At least the coconuts float around the place." She stared at it, as it waiting for it to reply.

"You can stare at it all you want, Lily, but it's not going to tell you the meaning of life." James plopped down on the ground beside her. "So… I heard you told everyone we shagged last night." He chortled. "I didn't think that you would, you know."

"Well, I didn't have much of a choice," she shrugged. "Mel and Jenny caught me coming out of my room in the morning, and I was in a compromising situation." She gave him a glare.

"Meant to explain that…"

"Go on."

"When you fell asleep in the car last, I didn't want to wake you. You looked too worn out and so… _unstressed_—such a difference from when you're awake." He shrugged. "Honestly, I didn't have the heart to wake you. So I was planning to take you to your room. And I did. But when I got to my room, I heard weird noises."

"Weird noises?" she repeated. "What on earth are you talking about?"

James wiggled his eyebrows. "Sirius and Mel were… _busy_."

She grimaced. "Ew."

"I'm the one who heard it! Lord, I just ran up to your room as fast as I could, really. I was hoping you wouldn't mind," he said sheepishly. "Besides, I had been planning to get up before everyone else and see if my room was safe yet."

Lily shrugged. "What's done is done."

"Yes," he agreed, gingerly taking one of her hands in his. "By the way, you've forgotten to kiss me good morning," he pouted.

She laughed. "Fuckwit!"

"You can call me whatever you'd like, as long as you kiss me."

Lily shook her head as he leaned forward and gently placed a single, short, sweet kiss on her lips. "Also, it's after noon."

"Close enough."

They remained silent for a few minutes until James gave a gentle tug on her hand, and she willingly leaned against him.

And, oh no! their lips fell on each other…

Such a shame.

A shiver ran through Lily's body as their tongues met in a fire-hot embrace. If things continued the way they were going, they'd end up as they did last night. Though that wasn't such a bad thing, was it?

"Do you want to get out of here?" James whispered. "I've been surrounded by grass, water, and animals for too long. Let's go to a city—any city. Anywhere you'd like. I'm getting seriously bored here."

"But… where would we go?"

He smiled, almost evilly. "Wherever you'd like."

* * *

"Do you have any idea how many muggles I'm surrounded by?" James hissed across the table at Lily.

"No, but I could find out for you," she replied sweetly.

"Really, of all places…"

"It's only a bowling alley, James! Stop being so dramatic," she rolled her eyes. "You need to get out more often. And you _are_ bowling, whether you like it or not."

"That is the last time that I let you choose where we're going," he muttered. "Lord, is this what muggles do all the time?" he asked, disgusted.

"You act as if they're doing manual labor," she exaggerated.

"Good God, no! That would be terrible."

Lily laughed when she saw a "friend" of hers come into her line of vision.

"_Lily!_"

"Oh, for fuck sake," Lily groaned, wincing.

"Here we go," James sighed. "This should be entertaining."

"Lily, it's me, dearie!" A tall brunette with almost more makeup than Lancome produced in a week headed towards them, swinging her hips obviously.

"Yes, I know it's you, Annabel," Lily said, smiling falsely. "How are you?"

Annabel Peterson, with her group of clones behind her, came up next to their table. "Where have you _been_, Lily? I've missed—Oh, hello, Potter." The aversion in her voice was evident. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Likewise, Peterson."

Ignoring him, Annabel turned back to Lily. "Right, where was I? Yes, you've gone missing again, Lily! No matter. We're going to a club tonight, and your asshole will be there." She lit a fag and purposely blew out the smoke in James's direction. "Come with?"

"My ex and I are over, Bel. Besides, I'm busy tonight," she lied. Anything to get rid of Annabel and her followers, who were as faithful to her as an adulterous husband was to his wife.

Annabel paused for a moment before venturing, "And what are you two doing here together? Are you"—she gave a fake giggle—"_dating_?"

Lily cast a glance at James, who didn't look to be answering anytime soon.

"I don't know if that's what you'd call it, but if you'd like to label it…" she shrugged. "I suppose so."

The look on Annabel's face was priceless. Even the cigarette she'd been holding between her lips fell, as her mouth dropped open. "What?"

Lily giggled. She couldn't help it! What had she been thinking for seven years? _These_ were the people she'd spent her time with?

"Yeah," James nodded, reaching across the table and taking Lily's hand. "Dating. I like that."

"So you see, Annabel," Lily continued, firmly squeezing his hand, "you can leave really. Go suck someone's dick."

"_Sorry_! What did you say?" she screeched.

"Go. Suck. Someone's. Dick," Lily repeated slowly. "You do it all the time anyway."

"Oh, 'cause you're so much better."

"I won't deign to answer that."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I plan on posting as usual next Saturday, and I hope you all like it. Much love!**


	6. Five: A Not So Grand Title

-This chapter is dedicated to Amie, my love and master. She helped inspire the title and make me write this. You owe this chappie to her. Thank you so much! YOU ARE THE BEST!

**-Chapter Five: A Not-So-Grand Title**

-**By Natali**

James looked at Lily as she smiled smugly at the group of bitchy girls that had just left them. He was very proud of her.

Too proud.

Way too proud.

But he didn't care. How could he, after all these years? Last night was wonderful… It wasn't just being with her. It was _being_—holding her, not having to _pretend_—not anymore. He didn't have to hide his feelings from his friends. He'd never wanted to!

But he had.

_Over_ and _over_ and _over_…

"_Why are you looking at Evans, Prongs?"_

"_Dude, watch where you're going! Who were you looking at?"_

"_I know she's got one hell of an ass, but snap out of it!"_

He looked, watched, admired… because slowly, he'd been falling in love with her every move, her every word. The way she carried herself… How she'd saved herself for him, even if she hadn't known it then. Sappy romantic wasn't a role he liked to play, but he seemed to be filling in the shoes wonderfully.

She was more than a pretty face. Before the day she'd come, they'd never even had a real conversation. And yet, his heart had known her. And hers had known his too.

Their bodies had known each other the night before, too.

Lily smiled unconsciously as she secretly watched James play with some of the crayons left on the table for little kids. The restaurant they were at provided pieces of paper for children to draw on, and he'd shown no inhibitions in doing so. She thought it looked like either a stag or a really bad-looking dog…

_So this is what it's like to be in_—. She didn't finish her thought. No, she'd been hurt before. Why ruin a good thing before it even started?

_Am I really in love?_ She asked herself, grabbing her own crayon. _Then I don't have to worry about Victor_. _Is this my savior? Does someone in the heavens really love me? Did Daddy not fuck up as badly as I'd thought?_

But loving was so hard for her! Why couldn't it be easier? Why couldn't her father have made a bet to see if she could only shag someone? _That_ she could do!

* * *

_Another Place, Another Time…_

There was something to be said about mortals. They were devilishly fun to watch. Artemis knew this. Enjoyed it to the max! But even she knew that work was work and she had things to get done. But it didn't make her task any more fun. Even she had her boss.

Or bosses, rather.

And so, that was the reason for the Queen of the Nymphs to be standing in the entrance hall of the Barburry Castle, in North Nini. That was the reason she was wearing her best robes. That was the reason she was afraid for her life, immortal though she was considered. The Muses were nothing to fool around with.

"My Ladies," Artemis bowed. "I greet thee good minds." She couldn't say day, because that would offend them—immortals were not ruled by time. She couldn't say lives—because immortals had no lives, only presence. What more could a Muse ask for than a good mind?

And there they sat: Calliope, Clio, Erato, Euterpe, Melpomene, Polyhymnia, Terpsichore, Thalia, and Urania. Muses of Epic Poetry, History, Love Poetry, Music, Tragedy, Sacred Poetry, Dancing, Comedy, and Astronomy, respectively.

Not any being—mortal or immortal—knew how these nine came to be. Seeing as Greek Mythology was a fallacy created by Aphrodite to satiate the humans (because of her big mouth), there was no "Zeus" or "Mnemosyre". Or maybe there was…?

Calliope nodded as spokes-Muse for the group. "We've been watching, Artemis. What a major screw up on your part. What can we do for you?"

"I need help, Muses." She hesitated. "I didn't want to ask before because I didn't want to bother you."

"That's always been the problem with you nymphs," Erato sighed. "What, did you think that the great Muses do not have anything to do with life and love and knowledge?"

"No!" Artemis said quickly. "Of course with life and knowledge. But I knew not of your special touch with love, Muses."

Terpsichore laughed. "How naive. Who do you thinks strikes the desire of dancing into men's hearts? And certain poetry? Is that not inspired by love? How can you write well about something you've never experienced?"

"Many songs are about love," Euterpe interjected. "Does that not come from me?"

"With all due respect, I knew of your special Gifts. I only didn't know that you could incite love into the heart of man and woman," Artemis spoke, walking on thin ice.

Urania, ever the calm one, said, "Are not the Heavens themselves a love story? It took great care, great _love_ to create something so unique. Who do you think put them there? Who cared and loved and dreamt about a world like the one we live in so much that they created an entire universe?"

"I don't know," Artemis replied honestly.

Urania nodded slowly, obviously pleased. "It's good that you didn't lie. Well, We do not create love, nor do We destroy it. We can only plant what has been given to Us into humans. We _move_ them to love, I suppose you could say. We move them to feel many things."

Polyhymnia leaned forward slowly. "It is _you_ who We've appointed to let them see the 'light', if you will. We specifically gave you Lily. Figure out why and how to get her with James. That point is especially crucial."

Artemis nodded. "And… how do I go about this now, Ladies?"

"Just give Us time. We're working on it, and have been since We saw your folly," Melpomene told her.

"You will have your precious little project done soon enough," Clio promised.

Thalia, the only one who hadn't yet spoken, did so now. "You know why We do what We do. But you don't know _how_. Why do you insist on doing this to yourself? Stop torturing yourself, Artemis!" She laughed loud and long. "But that's the beauty about you, isn't it?"

"I don't know."

"Don't act obtuse! Of course it is." Thalia looked her over. "Note it now: While you yourself are against love and what it causes, it will be your own demise. The Greeks turned you into a goddess of childbirth. How ironic that that's what shall be your doom!"

Thalia, Muse of Comedy, had just written out Artemis's "life". And she didn't even really have one… The Muse found this all very comical.

Secretly, so did the Others.

Artemis bowed, and disappeared out the door. What else was there to do now?

Calliope furrowed her brows. "Hmm…"

"Love poetry?" Erato suggested.

"Not good enough," Calliope shook her head.

"The stars will be clear tonight," Urania informed.

"Later. That's not what they need."

"Sacred poetry?"

"Don't be foolish, Polyhymnia. How the hell is that going to get them together—for good?"

The Muses sat in silence for a few minutes, each trying to decide how to best present their own area. It was true what Calliope said—They needed something that would keep the two together forever.

"Ah," Terpsichore said at last. "_Dancing_."

They smiled at each other. Yes, dancing would do it.

"It's always good to do things the old fashioned way sometimes," Clio giggled.

* * *

"Let's get out of here," James said suddenly, glancing at his watch. "I believe the clubs have just opened."

"At five in the afternoon? I don't usually go until midnight."

"You're not usually with me."

And that, somehow, convinced her. It would've convinced her to do just about anything.

"You're right," she smiled. "I _am_ with you."

* * *

She was dancing.

She was hot.

She was wet.

He was about to explode.

It must have been around nine. The city they were in was always clubbing. They'd been dancing for only an hour though. Somehow, they hadn't ended up leaving the bowling alley for another hour. You tended to lose track of time when you were talking to someone like Lily.

Or like James.

More water sprayed down from the ceiling. Had Lily known that Club H2O actually _involved_ water, she would have made sure to wear something beside the light pink, nearly clear shirt she was wearing. It might as well have been invisible.

She fought to keep from dehydrating. It was always hot in clubs, but the temperature in her body was near to the max. She could only take so much.

Who knew that dancing could so erotic? Ok, stupid question. Everyone knows that. But who knew it could be so… _personal_?

_But only with him_.

_Only with her_.

The Muses were having a grand old time…

"You are," he whispered into her ear from behind, "the most beautiful, and most awesome witch that I have ever met."

She groaned as he kissed her neck, but the sound was lost in the loud noise.

It was intoxicating. A person could only stand so much before being hypnotized by the music, the strobe lights, the smell—which would have been far from pleasant had it not been that all they could smell was each other.

"That's not such a grand title," she answered. "Not at all. Quite a lot to live up to really. I don't want to disappoint you, James."

"You haven't. I already know who you are, even if you don't know yourself."

Slowly, as if in slow motion, she put one arm around behind her and around his neck, with the other she clasped his hand. As the music got more sensual, so did their movements.

Many people often say that dancing gets so heated in the clubs, that people practically have sex on the dance floor. For the first time, Lily _really_ grasped the meaning of that.

It was impossible to have found someone who made her feel so… _not her_. Was that a good thing? Compared to how totally fucked up it felt to be her before, she certainly thought so.

Some song was playing overhead, they didn't notice which. They didn't honestly care. There could have been absolute silence in the room and it wouldn't have mattered a bit to them._  
_

"Do you… want a drink?" James asked hoarsely as the song died down. He couldn't take any more of this pleasurable torture.

"If you think that will help any," she muttered (really screaming, to be heard), letting him take her hand and lead her to the bar.

He asked for waters—muggle alcohol wasn't as good after you'd had something like firewhiskey—and tugged her close, their skin sticking because of their sweat.

"Want to go somewhere else?" James whispered as a slow song came on. "After this song?"

"Alright," she whispered, putting her head on his shoulder as the sea wind whipped through her hair. They were outside of the club now, on its roof, which was nearly empty except for a few couples

* * *

"Oh, my gosh," Lily whispered, closing her eyes. "How beautiful."

"Yeah…"

"It's so… _colorful_," she whispered, leaning into his chest as they sat on one of Hawaii's black beaches. "All different colors—orange, yellow, red, purple, maroon… Like one big can of mixed paint."

"Is it so awful that I don't want to go back?" he asked, making little circles on her arms with his fingers.

"No. I don't blame you." They shared the tenderest of kisses.

"Some things just aren't made to be shared with friends; only lovers," James whispered, kissing her forehead. "I waited too long for you, Lily. Too long…"

"At least you knew. I didn't. I had to wait 18 terribly long years before I could find you." A tear, though a happy one, slipped down her cheek. "I was so scared to come here."

"I wasn't."

"And if it hadn't worked out?"

He hesitated, not wanting to give away that he talked to Aphrodite. "…A little birdie promised me. An annoying birdie…"

Satisfied, she went back to gazing to the beautiful scene. You could only ask for so much. She'd prefer to ignore his talking to "annoying birdies".

She'd thought it would've been hard, to love another man.

Maybe she would come out of this wrong.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed, and I'm sorry this is a few hours late! Busy, busy week and day!

Love you all! Xoxo

Natali K A


	7. Six: What Happens When You Don't

-**Chapter Six: What Happens When You Don't Pay Attention In Health Class**

-**By Natali**

James and Lily headed home, at about two a.m. that morning. They were _planning_ to sneak inside…

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here."

The light switched on and the other four people in the house stared at them, arms crossed.

"Hey, guys," James grinned, squeezing Lily's hand. "We're going up to bed. I suggest you guys do the same. Mum wants us over at her house for breakfast at seven."

"Mum?" Lily asked warily. "Who's mum? And why?"

"James' mum," Remus piped up. "We go to her house for breakfast every Sunday. She makes us—not that I'm complaining. The food kicks arse."

"Poor Lily… With James two days, and already has to meet the parents," Jenny giggled.

"'Night, guys," James said, trying to head for the stairs.

"Not so fast, mate," Sirius said, catching his arm. "We're going to have a chat with dear Lily here."

"Yeah," Jenny nodded. "Have a seat, will you?"

Lily sat on the couch, waiting to see what was wrong. James hung around, wary of what his friends were planning to do.

"Oh, James, you can head upstairs," Mel smiled sweetly. "Lily will be just fine without you." The stubborn look kept James from arguing.

"Sorry, Lily. You'll be fine."

Jenny waited until James had disappeared, before pulling a pill bottle out of her pocket. Lily instantly recognized LSD, the psychedelic drug she'd been taking for over a year. A rosy glow flooded her cheeks.

"We found those in your jeans pockets when I went to do laundry early this morning," Sirius muttered. "I wasn't snooping, they just fell out."

"We were wondering if you were ok?" Remus asked softly. "I mean, if you need us—"

"I'm fine," Lily cut off, getting up and snatching them from Jenny's hands. "I stopped those months ago. I just have them in case I need them, which I don't."

"Then you won't mind if we throw them into the dustbin?" Mel asked casually.

"I wouldn't, except that they're expensive. I'm really tired, so do you mind if I head up to bed?" Lily asked, a little angry. They had _no right_. Turning on her heel, she headed up for her room.

Once there, she shut the door and fell against it.

She felt so many things at one time! Happy, sad, depressed, in love, hate… Her head just couldn't make up its mind. Or was it her heart?

Tipsy-turvy, upside down…

Why couldn't everything just be balanced for one in her life? If it wasn't one problem, it was another. James… was great. Everyone was.

She wasn't.

He didn't know.

It'd been about twelve hours or so since she'd popped a pill, and she felt the effects of it. Even two hours ago, she'd had trouble concentrating on conversation. Thankfully, James hadn't seemed to mind just sitting quietly.

_She couldn't keep lying._

"Lily, you perfected the art of lying years ago, so don't kid yourself," said part of her, the "devil side". A replica of Lily in tight, red spandex clothes appeared before her. Instantly, the "angel side" of her popped up too, dressed in a glowing white robe.

"No, not this again," Lily groaned. "Stop it, I don't want to see you two again."

"Not really up to you, sweetie," the Good Lily said. "You should stop lying, Lily. I've been telling you that for as long as I can remember."

"_You don't even exist_," Lily whispered rocking back and forth. "You don't exist!"

"Yes, we do," the Bad Lily insisted. "You created us. In your mind."

"My mind is a dark place… Get out, I'm tired of hearing you two. I don't need your advice, and I don't need this bloody stuff anymore." Lily made to throw the bottle against the wall, but the Good Lily stopped her.

"They make you feel better though," she reminded her. "Makes everything seem so good and so colorful. Don't you feel awesome whenever you just slip a couple into your mouth, when you're having a hard time? Don't you want to take some now? You look tired and stressed, Lily. No one would want a girlfriend that looks half as bad as you do now."

"You're supposed to be the good one!" Lily gasped, shutting her eyes. _Please go away._ _You're only an effect of LSD. I don't want to keep doing this. **Please don't make me**_.

"There's no escape," the Bad Lily whispered, disappearing with a small _pop_. The Good Lily followed.

Lily let out a dry sob. Why was it _still_ happening? Why did she have to keep tormenting herself?

But she knew the answer.

Because there was no escape, just as the Bad Lily had said. Because she'd always be tied to what she was, what her idiot muggle father made her.

Knowing she was falling straight into the trap, she opened the bottle and popped about 300 micrograms of pure LSD into her mouth, and swallowed. Considering a normal dose was within 50-150, she was in for a serious trip…

She couldn't find it in her to honestly _care_ anymore.

* * *

The group of four sat in the front parlor, looking at each other. Lily had gone up about hour ago, and they still hadn't made a noise. There was a very important decision to make: turn her in, regardless of whether she was still using LSD (which they all believed she was, no matter what Lily had said), or keep quiet and possibly hurt James if he got in too deep.

"We should tell James," Remus said slowly. "I don't think taking LSD is normal. And I don't believe that she's stopped using it. Have you seen her? She looks near to dead. It sure would explain a few things…"

"But she doesn't look like the type to take drugs, especially not abuse them," Mel said, pondering. "I mean, what business of ours is it to meddle with something she obviously didn't want us to know about?"

"Because it involves James," Remus replied. "That does make it our business."

There was a short silence.

"She must have been very unhappy at school," Jenny said. "I would never have guessed it though. She always looked so…"

"Accepted?" Sirius offered scornfully.

"You make it sound as if we were some sort of Hogwarts rejects," Mel smiled. "School wasn't so bad, Sirius. Just long."

"It was a bunch of back-stabbing gits who just all happened to have a wand and knew how to use it. It's so judgmental and stupid," Sirius snapped. "It was a waste of time."

Remus sighed. "Besides that, we have a crisis here."

"Yeah, well I don't know what we should do," Jenny murmured. "Maybe we should tell James…"

"Yes, maybe you _should_ tell James that his girlfriend is taking drugs and is nearly passed out in her room," James said, stomping down the stairs. "Call Mum. She'll know what to do." He raced back up the stairs.

"Passed out?" they echoed.

"Oh, that isn't good," Sirius said. "Not one bit."

"Thank you, Sirius, for another obvious remark," Mel muttered, hurrying after James.

* * *

"I think she'll be fine," Kathryn Potter said, coming out of Lily's room. "I don't think it'll be too bad. When was the last time she ate?"

"Must have been lunch yesterday," James muttered. "I don't think she ate after that. I haven't either for that matter. If it helps, we each had about two drinks dancing last night."

"Well, I'm not sure that helped any," Kate sighed. "She's so skinny, and she told me she must've taken about 300 micrograms or so. You really chose an awful drug to hit me with. I haven't dealt with LSD since I was in training for my Healer career. And that was, what, 24 years ago? More? Wizards like magical drugs more than muggle ones. The effects are more intense." She shrugged.

"If she doesn't get better within a few hours," she proceeded, "then call someone who actually knows about the stuff, not a forty-six year old retired Healer who spends most of her days cooking."

"Thanks, Mum," James said. "And the other gel caps?"

"I confiscated them, and threatened that if I ever found out she was using them again—and I do have my ways—that I'd turn her in. It's illegal, and you better be happy she seems to be a very nice girl otherwise, James." With a wink and a smile, she disapperated.

"I didn't even tell her about us!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, well…" Remus chuckled. "You were the one doing all the talking. You're about as obvious as straight man in a gay bar."

James glared at him. "Piss off."

"Well, go in and stay with her then, while Jenny and I make some food," Mel said, practically shoving James in. "And if anything changes, call a Healer."

James consented and went in, pulling a chair next to Lily's bed. She was awake, eyes open and staring at the canopy of her bed, unblinkingly.

"Lily…" he said, a bit of disapproval in his voice.

"Don't start," she pleaded. "Just… don't." Tears welled up in her dilated eyes. "You don't know what it is to be me."

He sighed. "We just talked about this two nights ago. I thought—"

"People don't make life-altering changes overnight, James," she interrupted, swiping at her tears as more came. "That's not the way it works."

"You're stressed because you don't think you can fall in love," he said softly, silently adding: _with me_. Sighing, he got up. "You can go if you want, Lily. No one is making you stay." He headed for the door.

"But James," she whispered. "I _don't_ want to. Please don't make me." Her face took on a panicked look. "Don't. I want to have the best time while I can. I'm not sure…"

He didn't let her finish, gently putting his lips against hers. They shared a deep, wet kiss before James pulled away, frowning.

"You're warm."

"Side effect," she shrugged. "Don't talk so loud."

"I'm not."

"Could you get me some water? My mouth feels dry," Lily asked. James nodded, heading for the pitcher at the other side of the room. She lay there, staring at the canopy, the tears finally quelling. At least, they would've, _if_…

The Bad Lily popped over the edge of the bed, scaring Lily. "Boo."

Lily screamed, throwing out her hand in an attempt to hit the image. Her hand met with air—as she had subconsciously known it would.

"Lily?" James asked, walking back to her, cup in hand. "What's the matter?" He sat on the edge of the bed and hugged her to him, rubbing her sweat-soaked back.

"Oh, gosh, make it stop," she sobbed, tremors going through her body. "I'm tired of having those annoying bitches follow me all the time!"

"Who are you talking about?"

"Oh, you don't get it," she shook her head, closing her eyes as his lips brushed her heated temple. "No one does."

"I'm so sorry, Lily," he whispered, nuzzling her neck. "I wish I did. I really do."

* * *

Aphrodite observed Artemis as she looked at the scene currently in the glass floor: Lily and James hugging on her bed.

"We all have our devils," Aphrodite said, stepping up next to Artemis.

"Yes, but I don't think she deserves them," Artemis sighed.

A frown was formed on the other goddess's lips. "You're getting too attached. She's just a human."

"And you, you waste of breath, are only a nymph—and _not_ a good one at that," Artemis snapped back. "Maybe the reason that you don't do your job correctly is because you _don't_ get too attached." She looked hard at Aphrodite. "Just remember: you're not the only nymph out there. And you're seriously starting to get on my last nerve."

"Thousands of years," Aphrodite snapped back, walking away, "and you're still jealous that _I_ am the people's favorite." She walked around the corner, a smug smile on her face.

Artemis stared after her, fists clenching. "Top class _bitch_, aren't you?" Still fuming, she turned back to her subjects. James was comforting the still sobbing redhead. Suddenly, she got an idea.

"Oh, this is only _too_ good."

* * *

James walked down the stairs a few hours later, looking tired. "She's finally gone to sleep. Her fever's down too."

Jenny walked over and gave him a hug, which he returned awkwardly.

"I know it's hard for you," she told him. "Maybe you should tell her about—"

"No," he replied curtly, stepping away from her. "Mel, is there any lunch left over?"

"Yeah, there's some in the kitchen."

"Thanks."

Once there, James reflected on what had happened in the past few hours. He hadn't known—couldn't even have guessed—that she'd been taking anything. Yes, she looked emaciated and drawn and sick of her life, but that didn't mean…

He stopped pouring himself a glass of milk and leaned on the counter, closing his eyes. Was Jenny right? _Should_ he tell her? They had started discussing it that night in his car…

He looked at the window at the battered, old thing, smiling in spite of himself. He'd never been one to brood much. The glass was always half full, after all.

James looked down at his hands and realized they were shaking. He was being a little dramatic. It wasn't such a big deal. She'd only passed out for a few minutes, from what he could tell.

He knew he was in love, but was still a bit angry with himself. He didn't know her—what had happened earlier was proof of that. He was in love with someone he had created. He wanted someone who was perfect.

_But she is perfect_, he thought to himself, sipping his milk and leaving a mustache as he was wont to do. _Just with a few imperfections._

James sat down at the table to eat his late lunch/early dinner, and wished instantly that Aphrodite hadn't stuck her nose into something that wasn't any business of hers.

It wouldn't be the first time nor the last that he thought this, but this was certainly one of the times he'd considered doing physical harm to her.

How to kill a nymph?

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and aren't you glad I'm on time! Lol.

Now, I debated whether or not to keep the LSD scene. I didn't know if it was too dramatic and whether it was worth keeping—I didn't find it incredibly original. The first time around, I remember hunting for days for something illegal that wasn't majorly illegal (like cocaine or anything) and that didn't have extremely lethal side effects. Mind you, I did a good amount of research on this, so I don't think the 300 microgram dosage was lethal, just enough to knock you out. I hope. I don't know, I deleted the link to that web page.

So, I'd like to hear whether or not this scene was worth keeping. I almost—_almost_—deleted it (and then thought about putting another chapter in front of it instead and bringing up the LSD later), but thought better of it. I couldn't think of another way to show how utterly desperate Lily was.

Another thing was Good and Bad Lily. Now, these characters were quite fun to play around with, and I only wish I'd had more fun. While they are disgustingly cliché, I felt I sort of broke out of that by making Good Lily a tiny bit bad (or very bad, more like). The type of thing that makes you wonder whether or not even good things in this world are truly good. I labeled her as "good", because she wanted Lily to take the LSD for "good" reasons (i.e.: they make her feel good, make the world seem colorful, etc.). Bad Lily was just the opposite—take it because they're not allowed and they hurt you. So, I went a little in depth in this, and I'm sure you don't care, lol. I hadn't originally planned it out that way, but reading it again made me realize that I did indeed do it, if subconsciously.

Thank you once again to all my readers/reviewers, and I can't wait to hear what you all say! See you all next Saturday! I am still deathly ill (ok, so I exaggerate), but I'm in the recovery process. My throat doesn't feel SO painful, and I haven't had a fever since early yesterday-ish... I did sleep terribly, but what can I do? I think I might have--Well, I won't bore you with the details. It is somewhat gross. But yeah, I'm determined to go see a movie today, even if I come back home and wallow in my misery afterwards.

I can't believe I'm sick during a 5 day weekend.

Much love,

Natali

And, I do believe this is one of the longest author note's ever. Lol.


	8. Seven: Just My Cup Of Tea

There is a character here named Asiata MacRulla. It's pronounced ASS-SEE-ATTA. The nick name James gives her is Asia, pronounced ASSIA (all short vowels).

Disclaimer: Alright so I stole an idea from _Paycheck_. Sorry. But there it is. It's fanfiction and everything's been done a million times. It was gay but I can't come up with anything better. Talk to you all later.

-**Chapter Seven:** **Just My Cup of Tea**

-**By Natali**

(_-What Really Happened That Night In The Car_-)

"_Don't blame Dumbledore," he whispered against her mouth. "He wasn't the one who sent you here, so don't be bitter about it."_

"_I'm not bitter," she said quickly. "I was, I'll admit. But it's so different. I don't—"_

"_Have to fake being someone else?" he offered. He silenced her with another peck on the edge of her mouth._

"_Mmm hmm," she agreed, begging for more with her deep, all-seeing eyes. "If Dumbledore didn't send me here though, who…?"_

_James gave her a brief, evil grin. "I did."_

_Lily pulled back, then said slowly, "I thought you knew something I didn't know. There's more, isn't there?"_

"_Too much."_

"_Should I get ready for an earful?"_

"_And then some."_

_Lily laughed, and relaxed in his arms. "You're just full of surprises aren't you? Go ahead then. It can't be worse than what I already know—that I'm at the mercy of some prick in some God-forsaken second world country."_

"_Haven't you ever noticed anything weird about you, Lily?" James whispered close to her ear, making an intimate conversation a lot more intimate. "Like… certain things happen without you actually trying to make them happen?"_

"_What on earth are you talking about?"_

"_That you can… do magic… without a wand."_

_Lily almost stopped breathing for a moment, then furrowed her perfect eyebrows before James smoothed them down with his lips._

"_That's not possible."_

_He smiled in an almost wicked way. "Oh? Why don't you try it?"_

"_What exactly should I do?" Lily said, almost sarcastically. "Kill Victor from all the way over here with his dinner fork?"_

"_I don't know. Something easy. Try…I don't know, a warming charm. It's somewhat cool, isn't it?"_

_She did, and to her surprise, it sort of worked. She felt a warming sensation down at her toes, slithering upwards until she stopped thinking the incantation. "That must happen to everyone. Every witch and wizard can do that."_

_James shook his head. "Nice try. Why don't you try it again, and concentrate this time."_

"_Might help a bit if you got off me," she laughed. "I can barely breathe."_

_He blushed, not easy for a suave guy to do, and pushed himself off her with his arms. "Alright, so go ahead. I dare you to try and tell me that you can't do it."_

I can do this_, Lily thought, wondering whether she should twitch her nose, or blink and cross her arms, or do something special… _What is all this about?_ she wondered._

"_Do I… say it, or just… think it?" she asked, still uncertain. Was he playing with her, maybe trying to make fun of her?_

"_No need. But if that's what you want to do…" he shrugged._

_This time, when she thought the incantation, the warmth spread all up and down her body, and she was warmer than she'd been a bare minute ago._

_James laughed. "You'll get used to it. Dumbledore thought you should know—"_

"_He's known all this time and he hasn't told me?" she whispered, hugging her knees, suddenly self consciously of her half-naked body. "I'm more of a freak than Petunia thinks?" She hung her head, fighting tears. "She was right, all these years. Not even in a world where I'm supposed to belong do I belong. It's not fair."_

"_It's not something to be ashamed of," James told her softly. "Hold your head up high, Lily, and never be ashamed of what you are. And if you are, then change it so that you're not."_

"_So what does this mean?"_

"_I'm not sure I'm the one to tell you. There's a lot of questions that you'll want answered that I can't. We can meet up with Dumbledore and—"_

"_I just want to be a normal person. I don't want riches, I don't want the world, I don't want a million clothes. I want to be able to wake up every morning without counting down to my last day of freedom," she told him, looking away. "I've only been here a few days, James—I'm being tossed around! I don't know up from down or left from right, and I just want to know what the truth."_

_She seemed distressed, and he felt honestly sorry for her. But he couldn't tell her—he didn't even know where to being—and he felt useless._

"_Look, life was never supposed to be easy," he sighed as she put up the proverbial wall between them. "We were chosen—"_

"_Don't give me that crap!" Lily snapped. "I was 'chosen' to sacrifice my life for my father's stupid whims. I've got enough on my plate!"_

_James didn't deny it. "But you're strong enough to handle it, Lily. Most other people aren't. You are who you are because there was no one better to do it. Do everything to the best of your ability." He gave her a look of sympathy, but not pity._

_It was refreshing. She didn't want it. She might deserve it, but she didn't want it._

_Those who wanted pity didn't deserve it, and those who did, didn't want it. It was how the earth worked._

_You want something but shouldn't get it, and you should get something but don't want it._

"_Tell it to someone who wants to hear your sob story," he said firmly, but not unkindly. Something else she wasn't used to. "Tell someone who cares that you were a bitch at school. Tell someone who cares about the fact that you're going to go off and screw some weirdo on your birthday."_

_Lily laughed. "I'm such a screw up sometimes. So what exactly _can_ you tell me?"_

_James reached into his back pocket, and came out with a gorgeous gold band, plain but mysteriously alluring with a radiant dull glow to it. "Not much, but this is yours."_

"_And what does it do?"_

"_No idea."_

"_What _do_ you know?"_

_James smirked for a moment. "It's complicated."_

"_And Dumbledore? What does he know?"_

"_Possibly everything."_

_Lily sighed heavily. "If it's not one thing, it's the other."_

"_Definitely," James agreed. "Are you… Are you ok with this?"_

"_No, but I don't really have a choice. But what about Victor? When he comes for me, what am I supposed to do—refuse and say I've got these 'special powers'?"_

_James didn't reply immediately. "Patience. Anyway, Dumbledore wanted to come for a visit as soon as I grew the balls to tell you this. But I have a feeling he has no idea about your father's little deal with Victor."_

_Lily scrunched her nose. "I don't think so either. I guess we've all been keeping secrets from each other. So what's your secret, Potter?"_

_James hesitated. "Not now. Maybe some other time." But there would be a time. _

_Lily nodded, resting her head in his lap. "Alright. Would you mind it terribly if I went to sleep? I can't think of another way to relax…Sometimes I get tired of dealing with life."_

"_I get it," he chuckled, conjured a blanket for her. "No problem. Is here ok, or inside?"_

"_No, I'm just fine right where I am…" she sighed. "I can't be bothered to move."

* * *

_

One week later, Lily and James were in Dumbledore's office. She reviewed that night in James' car—when she'd been so close to losing that damned virginity of hers—in preparation for what was to come.

She'd finally find out what James had been unable to explain. Well, she would anyway, if Dumbledore would decide to show up already.

Just as she thought it, the door to the office opened up. "How are you feeling, Lily? I'd heard from James' mum that you weren't feeling 100percentthe other day," Dumbledore said kindly, kissing her cheek and shaking James' hand before sitting behind his desk.

"Let's be blunt, shall we? I'm a druggie," Lily said, only half joking. "But thank you for asking. I'm feeling… empty. I'm used to having _some _sort of drug in me…"

Dumbledore nodded. "Muggle drugs are very interesting. I was once enrolled at a local college just to take a course about them. Muggles are very different from the magical world, even in the drugs we take to stimulate us."

"Sounds riveting," James remarked, nodding hello to the old Headmasters hanging on Dumbledore's wall. "Hello all! Have you missed me?"

"Not precisely our feelings, you little trouble maker!" one gray-haired witch snarled, in an almost loving way.

"Nice to see you too, Asia."

"Do _not_ call me Asia, you little scoundrel! My name is Asiata MacRulla, and that's what you'll call me, or—!"

"Enough," Dumbledore smiled. "Both of you know that you love being called Asia, Asiata, especially by James. Now, to business. I've looked over the letter you sent me, Lily, explaining your… erm, complication. I've also tried to figure out who this Victor character is." Dumbledore looked at her over his half moon glasses. "I've got a few people who owe me more than a few favors, and they're on that as we speak. But as for now…"

"As for now, I need to find out exactly what you've withheld from me, if you please," Lily demanded, taking charge as she always did. "I only wish that we didn't have to be here in this school. These were not the greatest of memories for me, Dumbledore."

"I insist that you call me Albus."

"Alright, then."

"What kind of things was your father into, Lily?" Dumbledore asked, settling into his chair.

"A lot of things relating to time. Father was very much absorbed in his work. He did a lot of work for the British government concerning computers–a muggle device. He would often be gone for a year, easily. He was devoted to his work, and even if he wasn't such a great father, he was a bloody good scientist."

"Who did he work for?" James asked. "Do you want something to drink or munch on?"

"You say that as if you live here instead of Albus," she smiled.

"I spent a lot of time here during school," James smiled. "Tea anyone?"

"That sounds like just the thing, James," Dumbledore smiled, taking off his half moon spectacles. "Your father did work for who?"

"I'm not sure," Lily chuckled, as if hiding some secret. "My father wasn't either."

"That doesn't make any sense," James said, puzzled. "Wouldn't your father have been told who he was going to be working for?"

"Naturally," she shrugged,accepting the cup of tea that James handed her. "But they would wipe his memory after it."She sipped her tea and savored the looks of shock on their faces.

"Like... a memory charm? Did he work for wizards?" Dumbledore asked.

"No. They were muggles."

"I've never heard of muggles wiping someone's memory before. Would there be any side effects or dangers?"

"Not that we ever knew about. But they did it with some sort of machine." Lily shrugged. "He could never remember much."

"Why would they wipe his memory?" Dumbledore questioned. "Wouldn't it be more logical to keep him in case something he worked on went wrong?"

"I really don't know. All I know is that we were well kept and never saw him. And that he royally messed up my life, but nothing new there."

Dumbledore thought this over, playing with the tips of his beard. "Well, I don't really know what to tell you. Have you ever tried contacting Victor and seeing if the man would be lenient with you and allow–"

"He's _very_ adamant about my fulfilling my father's promise," Lily muttered. "As you know, the deal was that in return for the wand he gave my father, I would have to go to him as payment if I hadn't fallen in love by my nineteenth birthday. Father died, leaving me with this pain in the arse to take care of."

"So what do you propose we do?" Dumbledore asked softly.

"How should I know?" Lily sighed. "I haven't believed in 'true love' in a very long time, Albus."

"And James? What are the chances with him?"

Lily shifted uncomfortably–really, James was still in the room–and sort of thought it over. "I've come to terms with the fact that I might not live to see myself turn nineteen."

"If there's one thing you have to learn in life, Miss Evans," Asia said from her painting, "let it be that you should _never_ settle. It is about the very worst thing you could do to yourself."

Lily turned towards the old headmistress. "That's exactly what I'm doing. I'm not settling for Victor."

"Victor will take care of himself," Asiata laughed, brushing it off. She winked at James. "Mr. Potter is very good at things like that. Aren't you, boy?"

"I don't know what boy you're looking at, Asiata," a Headmistress from the early 13th century giggled, eyeing James. "That's 100 percent man right there."

"Ladies, ladies, please," James smiled charmingly, and Lily couldn't resist a grin. "We've got more important matters to worry about than my handsomeness."

"Not at all conceited either," Michel Harris commented dryly from his portrait next to Asiata. "Good for you."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you, Michel," Dumbledore interjected. "Right. Back to the matter at hand. Relax, Lily, and let life lead you to wherever life will lead you to."

Lily smiled sadly, looking close to tears. "I'm tired of being led, Headmaster. If you two will excuse me a moment, I'd like to use the toilet. Then we can come back and you can explain to me why I don't need my wand." She rose and left James and Dumbledore to their own devices.

"James, I trust that you'll take care of this little complication, correct?" the old man chuckled, eyes twinkling merrily, and not without a dash of mischief in them.

"Have I ever disappointed you, Albus?" James asked.

"Only when you were caught snogging the daughter of the Minister of Magic. I had to do a lot of begging and pleading to get you let off." Dumbledore shook his head and finished the last of his tea. "Your skills at conjuring tea improve by the very day."

"Why thank you. After inhabiting this office for so long and preparing tea, one would have to become good at it." James rose, and extended his hand, all serious. "I'll do my very best to keep from failing."

"I know."

"What do you think was up with Lily's wretch of a father?"

"I'm not sure. I know of a few influential people in the muggle world who can help me figure this out. It shouldn't take me more than a week."

"Will you be doing this illegally?" James snickered.

"Most likely. But then again, I do most of my business interactions like that, don't I?"

"Mr. Evans should consider himself very lucky to be dead."

"Why is that?"

"Because if he weren't, I would be forced to murder him myself and be sent to Azkaban."

Dumbledore suppressed a grin.

Lily came back a minute later.

"Now, what do you have to tell me?"

* * *

Lily sat numbly on the edge of her bed, thinking over the conversation she, Dumbledore, and James had had just two hours before.

_Every century or so, there is a man and a woman who have inexplicable powers. They can't do anything out of the ordinary, except wandless magic which is quite difficult to do, though not impossible. It's actually very learnable. The thing is, this wandless magic is done without any effort._

Lily squeezed her eyes shut. There were so many emotions rolling around in her—pain, grief, anger, fright, confusion, and most of all curiosity… And she didn't know which one to vent first.

_They came up with a term for these such people—Careo-Virga. It's Latin, as most things are… _

Lily grabbed her pillow, transfigured it into a vase—without a wand—and threw it as hard as she could against the wall. The crash it made was amazing, and it described exactly how she felt. She didn't give a damn who she bothered.

But nor did she want to leave that mark on the wall, or for someone to step on the shards of ceramic. Out of habit, she pulled out her wand and picked it up, the vase coming back together again. It changed back to a pillow, and she set it back down on her bed.

There were a few things she had to do, she decided, as she walked out of her room.

"Lily, are you alright? What was that crash I heard?" Jenny asked as Lily walked straight past her.

"Don't worry about it. I cleaned it up."

There was a certain person she had to speak to.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, all! Yes a day early, because I anticipate being unable to have an internet connection tomorrow. So here I am! Aren't you glad I look ahead? grin yes, yes, I am so smart. But anyway… um… this chapter was not one of my favorites. (I've had this prewritten for about three weeks.) I don't know what it was about it, it just wasn't… _thrilling_. At least not for me. I think we get a few questions answered here, but also a lot more pop up. That means I have to actually work on plot. Crap. Next week there'll also be a Friday update because I'm going up to Orlando for Halloween Horror Nights. So review, you know that you _really_ want to! And I'm feeling much better, thank God!**

**Natali K. A.**


	9. Eight: Beauty Is In The Eye Of

-**Chapter Eight: Beauty Is In The Eye Of The Beholder**-

-**By Natali K. A.**-

-_In another time and place…_-

"I'm a romantic at heart," Aphrodite smiled, chewing elegantly on a grape. "Yes, James, I'll help you. Artemis, of course, won't be pleased."

"I don't want you to get into trouble."

"Why should I care? I hate Artemis to the marrow of her dull bones," Aphrodite snarled. Her siren's smile was returned promptly. "But besides that, she'll be happy to know that I'm finally doing my job. You two have been apart for enough time."

James scowled at her. "You never told me she was abusing LSD."

"You never asked." Aphrodite gestured for one of her maids to pick up the empty bowl, and stood, gliding over to James. "Too bad you're a mortal. Damn, you're gorgeous."

James growled. "Shut up. You're one backstabbing guardian, you know that? I can't wait until the day when I can turn my back on your and never have to hear from you again."

"You love me, James, and you know that is the undisguised truth," she shrugged.

"I've got a question for you. Do you remember awhile ago when you got mad at me and said that she would leave the house we live at now–and never come back? Was it true?"

"I've never lied, have I?"

"Not to this day, yet."

"Then there is your answer."

James frowned and messed up his already messy black hair. "I need advice."

"Obviously. Humans are as dumb as a prostitute is easy." She gave an unladylike snort and examined her fingernails. "But perhaps for once you are being smart and are asking for my advice on love?"

"I am," he admitted sullenly. "I have officially lost all my pride."

"As well you should," Aphrodite beamed, stepping closer to the mirror hanging on her wall. "You know, you are the first mortal to come up into the heavens for a long time, James. Nini is not a place you should inhabit."

"Yet I'm here."

"Yes. Why? _Why _is it that you're here, but no other wizard or witch is?" Aphrodite pouted at her spectacular reflection. "I don't know, and I don't like contemplating on things of which I don't know the answer. I'll ask Demeter, if anything, but now, you will be content with just me, and nothing more." She paused, angling her head this way and that, as if to find to best angle. "Do you know the secret of being beautiful, James?"

"Is this relevant?" he sighed, but didn't wait to be answered. "No, I don't know the secret. If anything, I'd guess it was confidence."

"Nope, not quite, though that does have a good amount to do with it." She fell silent, running her hands idly through her hair.

"Are you going to tell me then?"

"Yes, I will. But do you truly want to know?"

"I do." He was consumed with a sudden desire to know the secret of beauty.

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." She turned to him. "What do you see, when you look at me? But _really_ look at me, James."

James blushed. "No, because now I think it's a trick."

"Come on, James. Look at me, and tell me what it is you see. I already know you'll tell me–I've seen the future." She smiled prettily, enchanting him. Even James Potter couldn't resist her smile, not when she used it like that.

"You've got long, waist length red hair, the color of the richest, finest wine on earth," James replied. "And your eyes are green–deep, soul-wrenching green. And every time you move a certain way, I can see the cluster of freckles that dot your hip bone."

"That's lust," Aphrodite smiled. "Would you like to know what I _really_ look like? To myself, at least? I am nothing. I do not see anything. I am black and white, and my outline is fuzzy. I cannot even see if my nose is straight. Isn't it odd, that a 'goddess' rumored to be so beautiful, can find her self 'ugly', to what other people think it should be?"

"Whatever floats your boat, Aphrodite."

"You think Lily is the most beautiful person on earth?"

"I do."

"Does she look exactly like you see me?"

"No."

"Let's see if you've been paying attention. Why not? Why _doesn't _she look just like me?"

James smiled. "Because, beauty is in the eye of the beholder. I wouldn't want her to be perfect, physically or otherwise. But you, since you are–in theory–perfect, then I can allow myself to see you as such. I once heard Demeter describe you as a blonde, which shocked me to my toes. And then I remembered that I used to think you were a blonde too, when you used to appear in my dreams, not in the present."

"You did use to see me as a blonde."

"What happened to change that?"

Aphrodite smiled. "I threw your first redhead into your path. She was your kindergarten teacher and your first adult crush. Do you remember her? Tall, long legs, fiery hair. It was brighter than Lily's however."

He smiled, looking deliciously sinful in that moment. "Actually, I do."

"Your preference then changed to red heads, without your knowledge. And so, here I am."

"Why does your appearance change for every person?"

"Because no two people are the same," Aphrodite replied. "And because, if my appearance didn't change, I could not be called the goddess of beauty." Silence hung in the air, before she opened her mouth once more. "Have you thought about it, James? Have you figured out why you're here but no other mortal is?"

"No," he lied. "I'll see you some other time."

_I'm the world's savior. **That's** why I'm here. I'm here because I'm more powerful than any other warlock of my time or prior, save those select few. And when I rise to conquer, I will, and be damn proud of it._

He'd almost reached the exit, when she called him back.

"James! You said that you wanted some advice...?"

He stopped, then turned. "Do you have any to offer?"

"Just a bit. If you love her, then show it."

His lips twisted. "I thought you were supposed to warn me _against_ immorality?"

"Ah, but remember," she said wickedly. "Things are not always as they appear. As I recall, you said I was red-haired with freckles on my hip bone. In reality, I know those are not true. You must look farther than the outside to find the truth, for truth is not a shallow thing–it is a deep, dark thing that few think of to use daily and regularly. Ponder it."

Without another word, she waved her hand and he found himself back home, back in front of his bed...

...Back in reality.

* * *

-_Present…_-

Lily stepped through the heavy wooden doors into the dark lair of Victor—the thorn in her side.

"Come so soon?" a voice sneered. Her eyes followed its direction, spotting a tall gangly man with dark hair streaked with gray standing in a corner. "Whatever you'd like, my dear."

"Save it," she said bluntly, tossing a bag onto the table beside her. Her arch nemesis stepped forward from the darkness and glanced at it.

"What is it?"

"A bribe."

"I don't want it."

"I had to try."

"How much is it?"

"That's only the first payment—10,000 galleons every month. The purest gold in the world, directly from southern Africa."

"For how long?"

"Until you die to rot in hell."

"It's not enough."

"I can't give anymore."

"I want you."

Lily scowled. "Why? I'll hate you forever."

Victor smiled coldly, his glance running appreciatively over her body. "Yes, but I could always give you a love potion."

Lily's eyes widened as she realized he was right. "I will _never_ step foot in this house as your lover, servant, or anything else of yours. I will enter as my own person to tell you where you can shove your love potion, and how hard."

Victor's smile faltered for an instant, but it returned promptly. "I love the feisty ones."

Lily bit her tongue to keep herself from giving him the pleasure of allowing him to know that he'd gotten to her. "Fine. I'll be leaving now." Without waiting for an answer, she disapperated.

Victor leaned back in his chair, grinning cheekily.

"Ah, victory is so sweet."

* * *

_I hate you, Dad_, Lily thought, scribbling absentmindedly on a piece of paper. She debated whether or not to try to assassinate Victor, but thought it would come to naught and would just waste time. She only had a little time left.

_I could fall in love with James Potter._

_Lily, when has your heart done what your mind's told it? Your mind wants to hate your father, but your heart can't do that. How should this be any different?_

_I need more time._

Lily sat up resolutely, drumming her pencil furiously on the desk, unknowingly beating a mark into it.

_My first project as a Careo-Virga will be to castrate all of the men and tie them up. Women should rule the world_.

Then Lily smiled softly, setting down her pencil.

_On second thought, maybe I won't castrate _every_ guy… James has his uses yet. But I think I'll still tie him up…_

"What are you smiling so devilishly about?"

Lily whipped her head around. James was leaning against the door frame, looking so completely… _masculine_ that it made her want him just looking at him.

"Oh… Just thinking about a few things I'd like to do," she shrugged. "Did you need something?"

"You," James replied.

Lily smiled. "Yes, well, I know that. We all know that all men lust after me and need me to keep them in line."

James still didn't smile, and Lily felt like he was undressing her. It wasn't necessarily an uncomfortable feeling, only—well she wished it was actually _happening_, and he wasn't just thinking it.

James pursed his lips together before stepping into her room and locking the door behind him. His back was still to her, and Lily contemplated what exactly he thought he was doing.

She took out her wand and muttered, "_Silencio_." He turned his head just enough so that he could see her. She smiled wickedly. "That was to encourage you."

"Lils, it's just…" He sighed, propping his head up against the door. "I want to, I really do, but… you've never…"

"And it's time that I did," she said simply, standing and walking over to him. Lily slid her hands around his back, until she was hugging him fully from behind. Her breasts felt hot pressed up against his back, and there was a pain in between her legs she needed to relieve, only she didn't exactly know how.

James shut his eyes tightly, struggling to slow himself down. Aphrodite had said this was what he needed to do, but he didn't want to rush it either. Aphrodite did half the things she did for some entertainment. What if her favorite daytime soap opera had been canceled today and she just needed a diversion?

He was about to protest, to tell his fiery beauty that he shouldn't have come to take advantage of her, when he felt her tongue sliding on the tender pulse point on his neck. No man could've resisted her then, and James was nothing if not a man.

"God, Lils, don't do this to me," he groaned, not turning to her. "I can't hold myself back if you're going to act like that."

Lily turned him around and stretched up against him, brushing her lips across his. "Then let go."

* * *

"Mmm, oh Sirius," Mel moaned as his hands rubbed her breasts. "That feels so incredibly awesome."

He snickered, pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses along her neck. "I know what you like."

"You know what I like even more," she gasped. "Sirius, please, I can barely breathe…"

He snickered once again, nipping her chin playfully. "You know that I like to take things slow, Mel." As if to illustrate his point, he slowly—painstakingly slow, in Mel's opinion—dragged his hand over her body, finally coming to rest at the juncture of her thighs. His fingers deftly slid under the band of her sexy hot pink knickers and sifted through the curls they found there.

"I hate you," Mel murmured hoarsely. "You have too much patience."

"Practice makes perfect," Sirius shrugged, still working magic on her with his fingers. "And we both know I've had a lot of practice."

Mel shot up and shoved off of her. He landed with a _thump_ on the floor.

"What was that for?" he asked, irritated and rubbing his arse. "That's going to leave a bruise! You know how delicate I am."

She hurriedly did up her blouse and rebuttoned her pants. "Oh, I suppose you've never had that done to you, have you, Sirius old pal? God forbid that for the first time in all your high and mighty career as the man-whore that you've now become, some woman throw you off of her and refuse to fuck you. I'm _so_ sorry. But don't worry, because it will never happen again." She jumped off the bed and headed for the door. "And _that_, you arsehole, is a promise!"

She threw open the wooden door and slammed it shut.

"Jenny!" she cried out, walking loudly through the house. "Jenny, I need to talk to you! You will not believe what this git did now!"

Jenny popped her head out of her room. "What? Who did what?"

"Sirius!" Mel exclaimed, pushing Jenny aside to acquire entrance into her room. She put a Silencing Charm on the room and then proceeded to sit down angrily on Jenny's bed. "He just finished saying—_twice_, I might add—how much experience he's had with women."

Jenny looked at Mel oddly. "What's so odd about that? You know he's been with scores of girls. He's just beginning to settle down with you."

"First off, I don't need to be reminded," Mel snapped. "Secondly, we were fooling around."

Jenny's jaw dropped, and then she burst out laughing. "He did _not_!"

"He did," Mel said, her voice breaking. She covered her face with her hands. "My gosh, I cannot believe he did that. It's not as if I don't think about it every time we shag. No, now he has to mention it." She sniffled, then wiped away a tear. "I'm not nearly as good or as pretty as some of the others have been, you know. It makes me feel inferior."

"Don't lower yourself," Jenny snorted. "You're five times as much as at least 99 of those empty headed bitches he's played around with. You know that, Mel."

"He's just after me for my body. And my daddy's money," Mel said sadly. "The really pathetic part is that I don't honestly care."

"Mel, Sirius comes from a rich family!"

"Yes, but he's been disowned, Jenny. He has been since he was sixteen," Mel sighed. "Sirius is used to living a certain way, and while he's been living without the comforts of having more money than one could know what to do with, he's bound to get frustrated."

"If that's true—that he just wants you for your money—then he's an idiot." Jenny added then, "But if you believe that's true, then I'm not sure who's more the idiot."

Mel laughed through her tears.

"You don't see how he looks at you," Jenny said, hugging her best mate.

Mel shrugged. "I think I'm going to go away for awhile. Not now, but sometime soon. In a few weeks maybe."

"You know he'll follow you."

"That's what I was afraid of."

* * *

James picked up Lily, crushing her lips heavily against his. He took the few steps to the bed and lay her down gently, not once breaking the contact.

_Finally, after seven years of dreaming, wanting, and waiting, she's going to be mine. Mine and no one else's. There's no going back_, he thought.

_She just doesn't know it yet.

* * *

_

**A/N: Late, I know. Hurricane and all that. Blah, blah, blah, finally got power. Have posted. No hating on Miss Natali, because Miss Natali does not control the weather, no matter how powerful and awesome you might think me. Lol. Just kidding, guys. Review, SVP.**

**Natali K. A.**


	10. Nine: The Solution

-**Chapter Nine: The Solution**

**By Natali**

_Lily, relax_, she coached herself. _It's just a penis_.

That, unfortunately, had Lily giggling, and James broke off their kiss to frown at her.

"What the bloody hell was that for?" he snapped. "There is absolutely _nothing_ funny about anything down there, I'll have you know. So that better have been-"

This, of course, set Lily off even more. She thought about the fact that she was fondling James, and laughing right in his face. But of course, he didn't know what she was laughing about, which made the whole situation a whole lot funnier.

_She laughed_, James groaned to himself, mentally kicking himself. _You're such an idiot. She's probably toying with you and just couldn't help but laugh right in your face, you idiot. You stupid, stupid idiot._

"I don't think this is a good idea," James forced out, somehow gathering enough self-control to push himself off Lily's bed.

Well, _that_ sobered Lily up.

"No, wait, don't go. I wasn't laughing at you," she said, her voice a few notches higher than normal. "I'm sorry, I-I started to think, you see, about the fact that I'm actually really nervous, and I was telling myself to relax a tad, that it was just a penis', I believe was exactly what it was because I don't want to be a total disappointment to you, you see, I've never really gone much farther than heavy making out even with all the guys that wanted to. All the guys at Hogwarts were such gits and prats, and disgusting, horny freaks that just wanted to use me as somewhere to stick themselves." She ran ahead of him and blocked his way to the door, still rambling.

"Here's something you might not have known about me. Annabel was always spreading rumors about me-Lily is such a great romp in the sheets, Lily gives anything with two testicles head, Lily has 101 different positions she uses, Lily is a whore, et cetera. I always encouraged it, to some extent—hey, who wants their Most Beautiful Witch to be a virgin, right? I was consumed with winning that title."

"Do you think I'm a disgusting horny freak?" James muttered.

Lily blinked a few times before she figured out what he was talking about. "What? No, of course not, why would you think that? Well, you're a bit horny sometimes, but I don't find you disgusting or freakish in the least."

"Well, that boosts my male ego."

Lily smiled. "I was rambling, wasn't I?"

"You seem nervous."

"Can't be helped, can it?"

"Nope."

Lily sighed. "I want to do this, really, I do. But I won't lie in saying that I want to take it slow."

"We can take it as slow as you want," James said, kissing her. He was slow and meticulous, and didn't seem ready to move any faster.

"I meant a little faster than that, actually," Lily laughed. There was a knock behind her.

"You're kidding me. Who the bloody hell is it?" James snapped.

"Albus Dumbledore."

It was like lightning had struck between them. They broke apart instantly, righting themselves. Two minutes later, Lily opened the door, extremely embarrassed.

"Hi."

"You forgot your cloak," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eyes. "I thought I'd bring it to you personally, Lily."

"Thanks. Is that all, Albus?"

"For now. Oh, and by the way, my source discovered what exactly the transaction between your father and Victor was."

"So soon? We just talked about this two hours ago."

"Yes, well, they're expedient lot," Dumbledore chuckled. "Your father had seen magic one day when he was in his early teens and had become obsessed with it because he wanted that kind of power. In order to do that he needed a wand. Naturally, he couldn't waltz up to Ollivander's and ask for a wand—imagine, a Muggle asking for a wand! Besides that, he didn't know where to look.

"So after several years of searching, your father found a man willing to give him a wand—Victor. The wand did actually work, only he couldn't use it because he was not a wizard. For some reason, your father was convinced that even though he was a Muggle, that did not have to stop him from achieving that power he so greatly desired."

Dumbledore had long ago entered and sat down on the foot of Lily's bed. James sat in a chair and Lily leaned against one of the walls, absorbing all the information.

"And Victor wanted his youngest daughter in return for the wand, though my father put in the condition that if I found my true love' before my 18th birthday, I would be allowed to go free," Lily interjected. "Not much of this is news to me."

"No, I didn't think it would be. However, I did discover something that might interest you."

"What's that?"

"Victor is a squib. That's why he could offer your father a wand. He'd never been able to use his own."

Lily raised a brow. "So? That just means he has to do his dishes by hand."

"And that you have the power to kill him—or at least that you can taunt or torture him into releasing you."

Lily turned that thought over in her mind for a moment before responding. "He'll probably take my wand away, don't you think? He must know that he's a squib and that I'm a witch. Therefore, I could do much harm to him. I may not have a very high opinion of the scum, but I can admit he's no idiot."

Dumbledore smiled at her as if he knew something she didn't.

James caught on.

"You don't need a wand," James mumbled. He stared, awestruck at Dumbledore. "Anything you can do with a wand you can do without one. _That's_ what Dumbledore means."

For a second, Lily couldn't breathe.

"Are you sure he's a squib?" she spoke, barely above a whisper.

"Down in the registry and everything.

Lily folded her arms, still unconvinced. "I would still rather not go over there, if I could help it. Or at least, not bound by an agreement my father made. To gloat maybe, but not to fulfill my dad's end of the bargain."

"I can understand that," Dumbledore said. "But I can't do anything about that part of things. Victor really was quite thorough when he had your father sign the contract—of which I have a copy, by the way."

"So do I. My father left it to me in his will, in order for me to find out," Lily growled. "He was, actually. But it doesn't say anything about my being forbidden to do things to him with magic, or trying to find a way out."

"Correct," the headmaster nodded.

James, who'd been silent for the most part, spoke up now. "So, that's really all there is to it, isn't it? Just poke him with the sharp end of a quill until he agrees to let you go. Dumbledore can draw up the precise wording and have it ready for you."

"I'd rather not go at all," Lily sighed. She shut her eyes. "Fine. Let's do this then."

* * *

**A/N: (Takes a deep breath and prepares to repeat herself) It's late. I know. My laptop is not currently with me but at my grandparents'. And as grampa is sick and unable to bring me my laptop (or my glasses, humph) and today is his birthday (happy birthday!) I thought I'd let him rest….. My grandma doesn't drive. Alone, anyway.**

**Yes, I know it's disgustingly short, but there's a reason for this. I didn't want to get into something without being able to go in depth. Besides, I wanted to mark the difference between this chapter and the next chapter because certain events will take place.**

**Now, questions. Will Lily and James ever finally shag each other? Gosh, we can only hope so. I'm frustrating _myself_ as a matter of fact. Will Victor die an ugly and painful death? Well, duh. I'm all for happy endings, and I'm about as predictable as the weather (ha ha, gotcha!). Why doesn't Lily realize she's in love with James? Um… Because it would be a terrible story if on the second day she moved in she realized her love for him and they lived happily ever after, the end, that's it. Also because I like to torture you all. But in all seriousness, it's just how it goes isn't it? You don't wake up one day and realize you love some guy you've only known for a short time. It's a gradual thing.**

**Read and review, berate me for writing such a short chapter. Just review.**

**Cookies to anyone who can make me laugh. I'd like a good sore throat remedy as well. Something besides gargling with warm water and salt (I wonder, is that a Cuban thing?).**

**Natali K. A.**


	11. Ten: What We've All Been Waiting For

**Chapter Ten: What We've All Been Waiting For**

**By Natali K. A.**

"Mel, you've got to talk to me sometime," Sirius said, following her around the house as she went from task to task. "We live under the same roof."

She still ignored him, supervising the broom as it swept the back porch.

"Melanie Perez, you don't have the _choice_ whether to speak to me or not. Damn it, I'm your sodding boyfriend!"

"Yes, and you've been a lot of other people's boyfriend too—Britney, Elizabeth, Christina, Heidi, Gloria, Monica, Natalie, Samantha—do you want me to recite years 2 through 7 as well, or will our First Year suffice?" she said saucily.

Sirius tried to remain understanding, but felt a bit peeved nonetheless. "Listen, Mel, you've got to be kidding. Yes, alright, I dated other girls, what's the problem with that? So did you. Date other blokes, I mean."

"Yes, but _I_ don't rub it in your face that I've slept with every bloody girl at bloody Hogwarts!" Sirius bit his lip and Mel knew exactly what he was refraining from saying. "Go ahead, crack a joke," Mel dared him, glaring. "Say it. Say that pervy little joke you were thinking of about me sleeping with other girls and you wishing I'd've let you watch. _Say it, Sirius_!"

He shook his head, the mirth gone from his face. "I wasn't going to say it, Mel."

"But you thought it, and that's enough! We're having a fight—"

"I'm not fighting."

"—and you're too busy thinking about your pervy little thoughts!" She cried out in annoyance. "Believe me, Sirius, when I tell you that I do not need to be reminded of all the shags you've had when _we're_ about to shag."

Sirius blinked. "Is that what's bothering you?"

Her eyes shot daggers at him, and Sirius considered backing away then thought better of it.

"Is that what's bothering me? Why, yes, it is." Mel let the broom drop to the floor then moved on to the kitchen. Lily was there, making some breakfast.

"Hey, do you guys want breakfast?" Lily asked. "Eggs and sausage."

"No, thanks," Mel muttered. "I'm done speaking to you, Sirius."

"But I'm not," he said forcefully, sitting down next to her at the table. "Listen, I didn't do it on purpose, and I definitely didn't know it bugged you so much. Had I, I assure you I would've never mentioned it. I was just making a joke."

"Life isn't one big joke," she replied blandly. "You're in my space. Get away from me."

"Mel," he sighed, glancing at Lily. She couldn't leave because she had to watch the food, but she sure wished she could. It was increasingly uncomfortable. "Baby, I don't say that to make you feel inferior."

"But you say it and it does and I am."

"You're not," he insisted softly, taking her hand. "Mellie, baby. I'll admit it was insensitive of me and I don't think I'd like it if you compared me to some other guy or told me about your relations with someone else."

"Which I'd do, just to get back at you had I _been_ with anyone else." She picked up the salt shaker and slammed down on the table. "Damn it, Sirius, I can't even fight fire with fire! It's not fair." She said the last sentence in a whisper.

"Um, I'll be leaving," Lily said uncomfortably, moving the pan so it wasn't over the flame anymore, momentarily postponing breakfast.

Sirius sighed and drew her into a hug, as unwilling as she was.

"Mel, I…"

"Never mind," she shrugged. "Just don't bring it up again. Please."

* * *

"We have the entire house to ourselves," James said, amazed. The sun had just set and the other two couples had gone out, leaving the house to Lily and James.

"Huh. That's… almost freaky," Lily muttered. "The house has never been so quiet. Have you ever heard it so quiet? It sounds unreal and unsafe."

"This little white house of ours is always very full of life, isn't it?" he agreed, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Hmm."

"What should we do?"

She gave James a look. "What do you _think_?"

He grinned. "Good point, good point."

It was amusing then, because they were almost awkward together. They sat side by side on the couch, looking straight ahead.

"This is unbelievable," James snickered. Lily giggled and soon they were laughing hysterically, holding their sides for being unable to breathe.

"It's just… Well, how does one go about this?" Lily asked, looking at him. "I guess you just delve in, huh? We both want to."

"But that's so crude, Lils."

"Do you have a better idea?"

"I'm supposed to romance you, whisper sweet little nothings in your ears. You're supposed to blush and tell me that maybe we shouldn't. Then I'll kiss you and any doubt flies out the window."

Lily gave him a peculiar look. "James, don't know who told you _that_ but life is never like a fairy tale. I hate to break it you, sweetie."

James sort of gave a little noise of annoyance in the back of his throat. "No, I know that, but it's got to go something like that. It shouldn't be something so barbaric."

"Welcome to adolescence, James. If it took you over five years to figure that out, then you're in serious trouble."

"So you just want to jump right into it, as if we're just in it for the sex and the pleasure and that temporary high?"

"You make it sound so vulgar."

"Because it is!"

"You've done the romancing twice before already."

"The car wasn't romancing, Lily. And the time in your room when Dumbledore interrupted us hardly counts."

"I see where you're coming from," Lily said, covering his hand soothingly. "But I don't need all the pretty words or dinner or to be convinced. I want it for a different reason, so why dress it up in something else?"

"What do you want it for then?" he asked curiously. "Why _are_ we doing this?"

She didn't seem to have an answer and neither did he. Was there really one? In truth, part of it was peer pressure while yet another was a desire to feel everything that could be felt from such an experience.

But had Lily wanted to have done it just for the hell of it, she wouldn't be a virgin now at her now near 19 years of age. She would've had sex with any one—or several—of the blokes at school who had offered to take care of her little "problem", as they'd labeled her virginity.

But the thing was, she'd never felt pressure in that way before. Yes, she'd lied when the girls had discussed it and said she'd done it, but she'd never felt the actual pressure to sleep with anyone.

She almost wanted to show him something, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

Did she love him? Of course she'd thought about it. It was impossible not to—what with the nagging thought of Victor and all. Now that had been resolved somewhat—though they still had to figure exactly what their plan was—but the thought had still been there.

She couldn't fool herself. It would only hurt her. She liked him, she liked him a whole lot. But that didn't necessarily mean that she _loved _him. Loving was especially difficult for her, since she couldn't really trust anyone in her life. There was always the fear at the back of her mind that everyone would up and leave her.

It was that same reason that had kept her from having any close or real friends at school. She'd never had the kind of relationship that her housemates had with each other. Yes, she felt at home, yes she was herself with them.

But the trust—that oh so elusive thing that always managed to be just out of reach for her—it wasn't there.

"I don't know why I want to do this," Lily said slowly. "But I do know that I want to."

James nodded and didn't reply. Really, what was there to say? She knew he agreed with her statement. All hormones aside, the desire was still there.

He leaned over and touched his lips to hers. Nothing else was touching, just their lips. It was a soft, feathery kiss that left her aching. He was so tender. She hadn't thought a kiss could be so light.

"Take me up to your room?" It wasn't a statement, but a question. As if she needed confirmation that he really did want to.

He felt slightly embarrassed about standing up because of the bulge in his pants. It was silly but the shyness was still there. It was like he was on his very first date, and he definitely did not like reliving the feeling.

In truth, he was probably more nervous now than he'd been on his first date ever. On the other hand, he'd never been very jumpy around girls.

Lily placed her hand in his and they walked up the stairs to the bedroom he shared with Sirius. She'd seen this room before but had never actually been _in_ it. There were two twin beds, a night table each and a chair in the far corner. But that was about it, bar the door for the closet. It was a simple, unlived-in room. It held none of the character that she knew was in James. It was too neat and there wasn't a single misplaced thing. His humor or his comfort wasn't there. It was just a room.

"Here we are," he said, clearing his throat. "Uh. Yeah."

"Yeah," she said softly, giving him a small smile as he locked the door.

Taking a deep breath, he reached for her and pulled her into his arms. He kissed her, making sure she felt every inch of him.

And she was, she was so aware of every bit of him. His arms holding her tightly against him, his lips moving against hers, his chest causing friction against her aching breasts and most importantly of all, the erection she felt against her stomach.

It was a slightly corny, cliché moment for her: She felt like a _woman_.

He moved her over to sit on his bed (or so, she hoped it was his bed. She didn't think Sirius would appreciate them doing the nasty on his sheets. Or rather, he probably would the pervy little bastard but Mel probably wouldn't).

He was in no rush, much like the last they'd attempted this. Except that this time… this time she knew it was for real.

_Take your time_, she thought.

It was gentle kissing, gentle motions on her back, gentle fingers toying with the soft hairs at his neck.

Then slowly, he tugged up her shirt, and she helped him pull it over her head. Finally, the awkwardness had gone. There was absolutely no shame in her eyes when she stared him in the eye and turned so that he could unhook her black bra.

Except that he didn't do what she wanted—she wasn't the one leading here. He was going to take charge if just this one time.

His hands on her sides surprised her and she jumped. They were warm on her skin, which felt cool for some reason even though she was an oven on the inside.

He kissed her behind the ear, moving her hair away with his nose. Kissed her neck, sending shivers down her spine. Kissed her shoulders with an open mouth so that the wet spots felt oddly cool once exposed. Kissed her until her senses were going crazy, trying to decide what to feel first or second or third.

James took his hands back, throwing off his shirt. She felt a bit miffed because she'd had a few ideas of how she wanted to take the shirt off. But when she felt his bare chest against her nearly bare back, she decided she'd forgiven him. There were, after all, other times she could live out those fantasies.

"Oh," she let out helplessly, spotting a mirror on the back of the door she'd missed at first. She was almost sure that mirror had been placed there for a reason—a very kinky reason. It was extremely arousing to see him hugging her from behind, hands spread over her stomach and gliding across it smoothly, heading (or so she hoped) for the mounds that were trying to escape her bra.

She didn't think it was actually possible, but her breasts did feel swollen. They throbbed and longed to be touched and squeezed and kissed and nuzzled and… everything. And everything, basically.

He toyed with her in that way for awhile, making it pleasurable torture to watch herself be pleasured as she was. She smirked a bit when the thought that she wasn't even naked popped into her head, but she hadn't been forming any coherent thought.

It was no wonder, honestly, that none of the skanks she'd spent her school time with had never been able to pass a class with a good grade—unless they'd been fucking the professor that is.

"Lie down," he whispered hoarsely and he was almost afraid of his own voice. He pondered for a moment if perhaps he was scaring her—he sounded as if he was in pain truthfully.

(He was, but it was definitely something that could be eased.)

She as he'd told her, looking up at him with the most inviting look he'd ever seen before in his life. He broke eye contact when he realized they'd been dangerously close to ending before they'd even really begun.

That would have been extremely ironic, to the point where James would probably kick himself.

"I'd compliment you, but I'm having trouble thinking right now."

Lily laughed in a sexy way, her breasts jiggling.

_Ugh, come on, keep it up, James_, he thought, almost disgusted with himself for the unintentional pun. He would tell Lily later, after, since he thought she'd enjoy it anyway.

Somehow, her bra had become unfastened and her skirt was on the floor. What had been slow before was now way, way too fast. But she was helpless to stop it. She couldn't have, even if she'd wanted to.

With shaky fingers, she undid his belt and tried to unbutton his pants, but he ended up practically ripping them off of himself. She wondered how his member had ever even fit in those tight jeans of his, because James even gave a sigh of relief when he'd become free.

"I'm afraid this is going to be awfully short," he rasped. "And I won't be talking anymore. I'm having trouble stringing two words together."

He weighed her milky white mounds in his hands, closing his eyes with relish when he'd felt the nipples pucker beneath his hands. He set his mouth to one, then the other, a gratifying gasp escaping Lily's lips each time.

James hooked his thumb in the elastic band of her underwear and pulled them down, tracing kisses down her stomach.

Lily shut her eyes, trying to let herself just feel. She felt his fingers sifting through the curls she knew were red. She felt him press down on her clit and felt her back arch. She felt him slide one long, strong finger into her.

She felt it feel _good_.

"James," she groaned. "Just—Just get it… _oh_." Her breathing increased as she sensed his finger slide in and out of her. The private place between was wet, just for him.

James fervently hoped that she hadn't been about to tell him to stop because he didn't really stop to ask. Didn't stop to care. Only brought himself above her and placed himself at her hot entrance.

"One compliment," he said with an effort. "You're beautiful." He covered her mouth, pushing into her slowly until he met her maidenhead, then thrust into her.

Lily whimpered, though she'd been expecting it. It was uncomfortable, to be sure, but it wasn't nearly as bad as she'd expected. James seemed to be having a rose time of it than she.

It did end quickly, as he'd warned her. But she didn't care. She'd never felt so whole in her life. To feel him move in and out of her, filling her over and over again… No, there was definitely no feelings she liked better.

She hadn't had her release, but she didn't care much. She hadn't really thought she'd get one. First time and all that. But she got one more surprise…

"Lils, I love you," James whispered, just before rolling off of her and falling asleep, holding her against him.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! I want a cookie! I'm on time! W00t w00t! **

**So review, my lovelies, and tell me how beautiful your Cuban princess is.**

**Thank you to all my reviewers. And aren't you glad they FINALLY did it! Lol.**

**Natali K. A.**

**This was made for me by my evil Cali twin, Amanda, and I'm not sure it'll show up, but it's just too cool to leave out!**

"http/i19. yeah, you have to go to the site. But tell me it's not freaking awesome! 


	12. Eleven: The Letter Opener

**Chapter Eleven: The Letter Opener**

**By Natali K. A.**

At about one in the morning, Sirius and Mel had returned from a night of making up—by way of making out. The house was quiet and they were unsure of whether their roommates had gotten back from their respective dates.

"Good night, Mel," Sirius whispered, kissing her lightly.

"'Night, Sirius. I had a good time even if you are still an idiot," she said nonchalantly, continuing her way down the hallway to her room.

Sirius rolled his eyes. He'd never live this one down. He reached out his arm and tried to turn the doorknob but found it locked.

He grinned. "Good for you, Prongs. Good for you." He went to Mel's room and knocked softly.

"Yes?" she asked, poking her head out. She'd already taken her shirt off, surprisingly, though she made no move to cover herself or her bright pink bra.

"M'room's locked."

"Why? Did you lock it?"

"No."

"You're a bloody wizard, Sirius, just get out your wand. Or is it inside your locked room?" she asked smartly.

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm not entirely sure I _want_ to go inside."

"Why the devil not?" she asked, irritated. "It's your room, Sirius—Oh. James' room, too, isn't it?" She giggled, opening the door wider. "Alright, come in. _But_ you're not getting any tonight."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Sirius gasped, holding a hand to his chest, knowing all the while that he would. He always did.

She nearly always forced herself on his virginal person. He knew that it was one of the reasons he totally adored her. Truth be told, he was obsessed.

It was not a Sirius-like thing to do and it did not sit well with the very Sirius-like part of him

But if there was one thing he had inherited from his family, it was the curse that had held true for several if not a hundred generations.

There would be one and only one weakness for him—the object of his affection, whomever that would be. Not necessarily his wife—God only knew that his father and mother despised each other—but the one woman he would love.

Thankfully, as Mel had yet to meet his family (not that she ever would, the twits) she had yet to learn of his soft spot. It would be better if she never did.

* * *

-_The Next Morning…_-

Lily yawned, stretching in the morning sunlight. The covers felt unusually heavy this morning…

Ah. Covers indeed.

"Good morning. I was wondering when you'd wake up," James muttered close to her ear, kissing her neck. "It's near to ten," he said, answering her unasked question.

"Oh." She turned over to face him. "Do you think anyone's figured it out yet?"

"I'd say so. They've been whispering and snickering and tiptoeing past ever since they've been up."

"Have you been up long?"

"Yeah. I'm a light sleeper."

They fell into a content, comfortable silence then, just holding hands and smiling at each other.

"I, um… wanted to apologize," he said eventually, hugging her closer so that they were touching feet to feet, hip to hip, chest to chest, forehead to forehead. She couldn't help but notice that he was already aroused.

Yikes but that was a bit scary.

"Whatever for?" she asked, having a niggling of an idea of what it was. Didn't take a genius, did it?

"I didn't… You didn't… Ugh." He drew breath and opened his mouth again.

"It's ok," she told him instead, kissing him. "I wasn't really expecting to."

"It's just… there are other ways and—"

"Then there's no time like the present," she whispered.

* * *

Jenny and Remus sat across from each other playing chess when Lily finally made her way downstairs. She'd left James sleeping because he'd seemed a little tired. She tried tiptoeing past them but Jenny piped up just as she captured Remus' queen.

"Hello, Lily. Have fun last night?"

She had the good grace to blush. "Oh, enough I suppose. Just a regular night at home, you know."

Remus sniggered. "What happened to you and James going out like the rest of us did?"

"I'm sorry, Remus, I wasn't aware you got off on that. But if it makes you feel any better we did just have sex upstairs so you can dream about that for awhile," Lily responded sweetly, heading for the kitchen.

"That is _not_ what I meant!" he protested, head turned the other way while Jenny moved a couple of his pieces.

"Check mate!" she announced, laughing.

"You rotten little cheater!" he accused, pointing a finger at her.

"I am not," she denied, looking innocent. "If you're going to be such a sore loser about it, Remus, I won't be able to play anymore." Jenny stood up with a shrug. "Anyhow, I was going to win anyway so what's the difference?"

* * *

-_September Second, 11:58 PM_-

Lily couldn't breathe. She just… couldn't. She couldn't take in a breath and she couldn't let it out.

But she hadn't fainted yet.

"Take in some air, Lils. You're going to suffocate yourself," James muttered, ignoring his pattering heart. He felt as if he'd just finished a marathon. He wanted to be calm for Lily but he just couldn't control his body.

"I can't," she gasped. Little by little she was able to.

11:59.

Her hands were shaking uncontrollably, James noticed, and he gripped it harder. They were all six gathered in the kitchen, eating or drinking or staring into space or biting their nails or just worrying.

They were all worrying.

"He's a squib," Lily said hurriedly, realizing the minute would be up soon. "I'm a _Careo-Virga_. I can take him. It won't matter. I'll be fine."

"You will."

None of them believed that, but didn't voice their thoughts.

Remus' wristwatch went off. Their heads snapped to the grandfather clock in the hall just as it began its strikes.

One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven…

A moment in time was suspended.

_Dong_.

Twelve.

"Happy birthday?" Jenny muttered. "You're nineteen."

James wrapped his arms around her even tighter and said into her hair, "I'll give you your present when you get back. If you're not here in two hours, I'm coming after you."

"Three days. I'm not sure when I'll get him alone," she sniffed, unable to keep her tears from sliding down her cheeks. "I feel it."

"Feel what?"

"I'm being drawn to him. Let me go, James. I'll go willingly—it's starting to hurt."

He pressed his lips against her in a fleeting kiss and then she was gone.

And it was as if she had never been there. Except he remembered her, missed her already. Wished he hadn't let her go alone—how the fuck could he have let her go alone!

"She's very mistaken if she thinks we'd leave her there for three days," Mel proclaimed stubbornly, walking over to sit beside James and hug him. "Six hours and then we go in."

* * *

_Pop!_

Lily's eyes took a moment to adjust to the dark. Her hand was clasped tightly to her wand, in her pocket.

"I'm so glad you didn't fight it."

Somehow, her wand had disappeared.

"Shit," she swore. She revolved slowly, looking for a sign of Victor. She hadn't been able to pinpoint from where the voice had come from. "Where are you, Victor? I know you're the King of the Night, but this is ridiculous. Turn on a bloody light, will you?"

Instantly, at least a hundred lanterns lit up. She was in a long, empty hall with chairs littered about a giant rectangular table. The candlelight cast shadows upon the wall, and she had to admit to herself that the atmosphere had served its purpose.

She was scared.

_Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me_, she thought bitterly. _I will not spend more time here than I need to_.

"The candlelight gives your skin an ethereal glow, my angel."

Her clothes changed to a long white robe.

"You've got to be kidding me, Victor. What do you think you're going to turn me into?" Lily spat, still revolving in the same spot, afraid of having her back to one spot for more than a second. "I'm not some doll you can dress up."

He was suddenly in front of her. Thankfully he hadn't tried to startle her, so she hadn't shown him how ready to scream she was. If he looked closely, she would be able to see her shaking.

"We can do this two ways, Lily. You can either be submissive and do as I say and in that way be able to retain your personality. Or I can force you to be submissive and you'll be a walking robot." He said the last sentence with such a jovial tone that Lily for a minute forgot her terror while anger reigned supreme.

"I would like to see you try." She spat at him, right in his face, and was glad to see that he was disgusted.

However, her moment of glory was soon replaced by a strong urge to cry—he'd just spit back.

Victor glared at her and clapped his hands. Immediately a stony-faced butler came forward.

"Marshall, do escort Lily to her new bedchamber. You will address her as Mistress." His eyes had not moved from her own the entire time. "By the way, you will be referred to as Aithne from here on out. Means 'one's own meadow'—my meadow where I will plant my seeds and reap the rewards. I hope you like children."

Marshall grabbed her elbow—not unkindly but firmly—and led her through a series of corridors. They must have passed a hundred and fifty doors. Fifteen minutes later, Marshall stopped and took a key out of his pocket. After opening the door, he handed the key to her.

"If you need something, there is a bell pull in the far corner." He bowed. "Your servant, Mistress."

"If you ever call me that again, Marshall, you can be assured of a slow and painful death," Lily said unfalteringly. "You can tell me if there is modern plumbing around here."

"I am afraid that there is not, my lady. But I could have the Master, your soon-to-be—"

"That falls under the category of Reasons to Kill Marshall. Rephrase your sentence," she commanded. Gratefully, Marshall was the sort of man who wasn't extremely smart and responded well to orders.

"I could ask my master to put some in," he rephrased, poker straight.

"That won't be necessary. I will not be indebted to him. Have someone bring up a tub and warm water—assuming there are other servants?"

"Five hundred, my lady."

"Call me Lily."

"But you're—"

"Victor does not exist to me," she snapped, stepping closer to him. "You go on ahead and tell him that. My name is Lily and not anything else."

He bowed once more. "Of course, Lily. Your bath will be up shortly." He continued his way down the corridor, supposedly in search of a couple of the five hundred servants.

Lily stepped into her room and shut the door, locking it. What good would it do? It was a stupid, fear-driven act. He had a skeleton key—of course he did. It was just something to assuage her fears.

"And no doubt he's watching me somehow," she whispered, glancing around the surprisingly pretty room. It was old and the furniture was outdated, but it was an antique beautiful.

No doubt she would not be the first to inhabit this room. Maybe assholes ran in Victor's family.

Her crying would have to wait until she was in bed, where she could cover her head with the duvet. Or maybe not even then.

_What if he comes to me tonight?_

Should she pretend to be accepting and just do what he wanted her to do or risk losing her soul? Of course, Victor hadn't specifically said she'd lose her soul, but it would have been as good as gone.

Who was she without her personality?

No one.

Something in Lily told her that something was wrong. Something very important, something _very_ crucial was totally, unbelievably wrong.

She tried to light the candlestick that had been left earlier on her dresser using her Careo-Virga powers.

Nothing.

"Oh, my gosh," she gasped, falling to her knees against the door. She didn't give a fuck if Victor was watching her. It made no difference. "Oh, my gosh," she repeated on a choked sob. "No, no, oh no…"

Then she cried like she'd never cried before. For everything she hadn't done that she'd said she would. She came here without a second thought, so sure that she'd be able to get out.

She would rather kill herself.

She could! She _could_ kill herself and then it would all be over. She would never have to worry about this again.

Lily searched wildly around the room, hysterical. She didn't realize she was crying like a madwoman—_anything but this_. She couldn't spend more than two minutes with him much less the rest of her life!

But what to use? What on earth would she find in a bedroom that she could use to end her life? Why didn't it bother her to do so?

A knife? No, why would there be a knife in a bedroom? Maybe someone else had killed themselves here at the thought of living with Victor and birthing his children? A brush? No, a hairbrush wouldn't do a thing. She _could_ drown herself when the tub came… but would it be big enough to drown it? It had been her experience that those tin tubs weren't exactly large…

Then she spotted it. An escritoire. There would be a letter opener in an escritoire. They were usually pointed and sharp—or enough, anyway.

Had there been a brick wall between her and her beloved escritoire, she would have blown through it in seconds. She searched wildly through it and finally came up with a gold finished letter opener with the initial "A.L.J." engraved in white gold on it.

"I think that I should warn you, my dear," said a voice from behind her. She whirled to find Victor's smug face in the mirror. "You can't kill yourself."

"Oh really? Just watch me."

"Read the plaque on the back of the door. It states that any person that walks through that door will never be able to commit suicide." He grinned evilly. "A friend of mine came up with that."

With a loud shriek, she threw the letter opener at the mirror so hard and with such good aim that the glass fell into a million pieces on the floor.

"You bastard!" she yelled. She didn't doubt that he'd still be able to see her somehow. Somehow, she didn't care.

There were other ways of dying.

* * *

**A/N: Late. Hangs head Again. Alright. No worries. Moving on.**

**Ah, this chapter was such an adventure to write and so very difficult too.**

**Much love to all!**

**Natali K. A.**


	13. Twelve: It Isn't Finished

**Chapter Twelve: It Isn't Finished**

**By Natali K. A.**

Artemis and Aphrodite stood side by side, watching Lily stare sightlessly at one of the walls in her room.

"I can't believe it," Aphrodite said, voice barely above a whisper. "How… How—But James…"

Artemis shrugged, beautiful crystal tears sliding down her ebony cheeks. She cried for Lily, the girl she couldn't help. The girl she had failed.

"There's got to be something we can do, Artemis!" Aphrodite shrieked wildly, realizing that she had officially given up and labeled it hopeless. "You can't leave her there to rot and whither away! We can't leave James to deal with it on his own—he won't be able to! We can save them both instead of kill them both. We just need to think, to plan, to—"

"Aphrodite," she cut in. "It's finished. We overestimated Victor. And now it's done. We underestimated love, and now it's ruined. We thought we were invincible, and we aren't."

Aphrodite glared at her, wishing she could rip her limb from limb and show her exactly what it was to be a nymph. "You are a disgrace to all Nymphs. May the seven Muses _kill_ you. Good day to you, I will be saving the arses of those that _you_ could not, Artemis. Go blow bubbles or something since that seems to be the only thing you're capable of doing."

Artemis sighed as Aphrodite left her, still watching Lily sorrowfully. This would do wonders to destroy her confidence.

"Hmm. I wonder," she muttered, brows knitting. If she could… Would Lily…? Dare she hope? She turned on her heel and strode for her wardrobe, pulling out the outfit she always wore to visit the Muses.

Only this time, she'd see one in specific, and nothing would stand in her way.

* * *

"Melpomene," Artemis called out to the Muse of Tragedy, hoping she was not with the Others. One could only just hope.

"Yes, Artemis?" Melpomene asked lazily, popping a grape into Her mouth. Her quarters were resplendent with black and blood red—the colors of mourning and death: tragedy. "I'm surprised that you're here. Not totally, but somewhat. You usually call together a meeting."

"I wanted to speak with just You."

"I know. What makes you think I can help you with your little predicament?"

"You're a Muse," Artemis replied, as if it wasn't completely obvious. "You're the One who inspires Tragedy into the minds and souls of human beings. No tragic thought runs through a person's head, no tragic event happens without You."

Melpomene nodded. "Yes, you're very correct. That is My realm. But what would you like me to do exactly? I can hardly reverse things that have happened."

"Forgive me while I call You a liar. You know very well that You can."

Melpomene smiled coldly. "You're right. I can. But I won't. Yet I don't think you needed to hear it straight from My lips—that goes without saying. It's heinous to ask a Muse to reverse an act they think was justified."

"Naturally. I only come here for Your knowledge. What is it exactly that Victor has done that he's been able to rob Lily of her Careo-Virga powers? And why hasn't Lily fallen in love with James? I've seen the future and they're perfectly content."

"The future changes."

"It shouldn't have to."

"Things happen."

"I'm here to make sure that they don't. I have been given a commission and I will do what I have been sent to do."

Melpomene contemplated Artemis for a moment before rising from Her black throne. She came to stand right in front of Artemis. "Her powers aren't gone—she's only too weak to use them. He has a defense up around his castle and no one can perform magic from the inside unless they're disgustingly powerful and in full control of their magic. For instance, you or I would have no problem whatsoever.

"As for why Lily went in the first place—why she isn't in love with James—that's simply because she doesn't believe she is. The mind is a very mighty thing and can overcome nearly any obstacle or at least aid in it."

"And that leaves me where?"

"Out of My better graces. You can figure it out on your own. Go bug one of the Others if you'd like, but we are done. Be gone."

Artemis did Her bidding, but did not visit another Muse. She had nothing else to ask any of them—or not anything they'd be willing to tell her anyhow.

* * *

James sat in the same spot he'd sat when Lily had left them. He hadn't moved since. But he was amazingly aware of everything around him.

Like Aphrodite looking at him sympathetically.

"James, I don't know why—"

"She doesn't love me."

"Some people need time."

"I've known for years that I'm in love with her and even after I've given her the world, she doesn't love me."

Aphrodite blew out her breath. "I can't read her mind, James. It's hard for her to place her trust in men, whether you can accept it or not. I don't think she was leading you on or toying with your heart. She just wasn't ready. You can't ask for anything more."

"We didn't have any bloody time," he whispered, feeling the tears well up in his eyes again. "She would have loved me, I know it. It's not fair. There's not anything I can do to save her, you know. The deal was totally legit, even if it wasn't with her permission. Because she's her father's daughter she's bound to the agreement."

"I'm working on it. I haven't given up—I _won't_ give up," she promised. "But you can't either or my efforts are for naught."

"It's difficult."

"It's life. Welcome to the real world." Aphrodite placed a hand on his shoulder, muttering a few words in a language he didn't recognize. Within seconds, his eyes were closed and he was asleep. She pressed him down so he was prone and a blanket materialized out of the air.

"Sleep, James. There's nothing you can do now."

* * *

"Aphrodite. I spoke with Melpomene."

"I thought you'd thought this finished, Artemis?" Aphrodite said bitterly.

"I'm stubborn. What do you want from me? Are you going to cooperate or shall we work on our own and give them a lesser chance of being happy again?"

"Fine. What did She tell you?"

* * *

Lily, still sitting on the floor in her room, began to feel nauseous as she heard the door begin to unlock and open.

He was here.

"The Master requests your presence at dinner. There are clothes in your wardrobe." Marshall began to close the door. "I shall await you out here in the hall to escort you."

She didn't budge. She'd be damned if she changed for Victor. But now her mind was working again, as if she'd just drunk five cups of coffee. And she was plotting.

There had to be some way out. She couldn't be stuck her until the last day of her life, surrounded by her fifty or so children. She wouldn't hear of it. She would just have to figure out where the front door was, and that would involve exploring.

She rose and went to the door. "Marshall, I should like a tour of my new home. Dinner can wait a few minutes. I want to be shown everything of import."

Marshall nodded, heading in the same direction she'd come from earlier that day.

But after dinner, Lily still had no way of getting out. And she was even more depressed than she had been when Victor told her it was impossible to kill herself.

Thankfully, the ugly foul thing didn't come to her that night, but he had made a promise during dinner that he would come the following night.

That had been enough to make her throw up right on the floor next to her chair. She refused to eat. If she was lucky, she'd faint from dehydration and hunger before then and wouldn't have to remember what the experience felt like.

* * *

Mel, Sirius, Jenny, and Remus all sat at the kitchen table in silence.

"There's something they didn't tell us," Mel said. "And James is under some sort of sleeping spell, according to Mr. Lupin there, our resident Healer."

The other three turned to look at Remus for his opinion.

"He won't wake up but he's definitely not dead. There's a certain aura about it that you can tell it was a spell cast on him, but I can't for the life of me imagine who did," he said, shrugged. "But he seems to be perfectly fine. I prefer that to before when he looked like a zombie. Whoever did it did him a favor and deserves a chocolate biscuit."

"It's been nearly fifteen hours since she left," Jenny whispered. "But we can't figure out where she went to so we can save her. He's not even listed."

"It's protected magically of course. Just because he's a squib doesn't mean that someone he knows isn't," Sirius explained. "I think we need to call in Dumbledore."

"But what can Dumbledore do?" Mel asked with a shaky sigh. "There's nothing anyone can do."

* * *

Lily ran the letter opener along her wrist, trying to cut herself. All she felt was pain, but the skin refused to break. It was fucking annoying.

Her mind kept wandering to the night she and James had first love. And why she was here.

Why didn't she love him? What was wrong with her? Was this just the way things were supposed to be? Was she just forever doomed to die like this?

He was a mistake, she decided. She should have killed herself while she'd had the chance, as she'd said she would. If only Dumbledore hadn't stuck his big, crooked nose in her business and sent her to the white house.

He was her first and last mistake.

Lily would have cried some more, if only she'd had tears left to cry. But her tears ducts were all dried up for the time being, and she could only continue to try to slice open her skin.

…But why couldn't she love him?

* * *

In his dreams, James kept thinking of his secret, the secret he'd never told Lily. About Aphrodite, how they were meant to be, how she _would_ love him—it wasn't her choice really.

Why hadn't he told her when he'd had the chance? Now it was too late.

And his heart cried for her, cried like it'd never cried with great wracking sobs that would make even the coldest grown man cry.

He felt five and useless and weak. Why was it that the one person you always seemed to want to help was always helpless?

* * *

**A/N: Alright. Um. Whoops? Heh, heh. My bad guys. So… I don't think you're too happy with me now. Anyway, I'll not make this long, since I'm sure you want to read the next chapter. Laters!**

**NKA**


	14. Thirteen: Radio Killed

**Chapter Thirteen: Radio Killed The Wicked Star—Wait! That's Not Right!**

**By Natali K. A.**

"Lily?"

"Who the bloody hell are you?" she asked, whirling around. The woman sat serenely on the edge of her bed, brushing her wonderful long, black hair as she studied Lily. "Get out of my room. I've forbidden servants from being here. Tell Victor that."

But the woman only smiled sadly and shook her head. "I'm not a servant. Or at least, not that kind. And I definitely won't defile myself by speaking to that vermin."

Lily didn't disagree on the vermin part.

She'd been at Victor's place for just over twenty-four hours now. She had until tonight to figure out some way to escape or kill herself before he would come to "sow his seed in his garden" or whatever he'd said. She shuddered just at the very thought of having to lie naked beneath him.

"Whoever you are, get out."

Again, the strange woman shook her head. "It would be to your own peril if I did."

"Would you at least tell me who you are then, since you've taken the liberty of sitting in the room I happen to be in?"

The dark-haired woman raised an eyebrow. "Amusing how you purposely avoided saying it was _your_ room."

"It's _not_ my room," Lily said vehemently. "It will never be my room. Ever. No matter what happens or how long I'm in this hell hole."

The woman nodded, rising and gliding—yes, gliding, which was odd in itself—to Lily. She stretched out a hand and said, "Aphrodite, guardian nymph at your service."

"The goddess?" Lily asked stupidly.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes and sniffed. "Long story, for another day. I'll make sure to tell it to you. But for now you'll just have to accept that I'm a powerful being and know a bit more than you do. I'm here to help."

"Tad late for a guardian angel," Lily muttered.

"Nymph. Guardian _nymph_. Angels are actually quite hideous creatures, as imposing as they might be. Any more than two wings is just plain freaky. No, but you've got the right idea. I was assigned by someone from above to protect Mr. James Potter. That name ring a bell?"

Cold shot through Lily. "Yes, it does actually. Shouldn't you be with him? You'll probably have better luck saving him than you will me."

"Which would be a spectacular and all around perfect idea if not for the fact that apparently _you_ are the only thing that he really wants or needs to be happy." Aphrodite shrugged carelessly. "It happens."

"So then why are you here? Can you get me out?" she asked hopefully.

Aphrodite looked very sympathetic and close to tears for a moment. "No, sweetheart, I can't. I'm not allowed to physically interfere with something so important as this," she explained. "It's against the Code of Nymphs."

"Then what's the point of you lot!"

"Relax," Aphrodite said soothingly. "I'm here to consult you."

"Oh, you think I'm a nutter and need a shrink. That it?"

"_No_. I'm here to talk about love and whom you love and why."

Lily wanted to kick her. As if that thought didn't keep running through her mind. No, now she needed someone to point it out to her.

"Forgive me if I'm rude, but I'd rather eat poisonous snakes. Haven't got any on you by any chance, have you?"

Aphrodite sighed sorrowfully. "You're purposely making this difficult."

"So sorry. See, a bit preoccupied with the fact that my life is being taken over against my will because my idiot of a father was so selfish that he traded in a daughter for magic—magic he didn't even get!" Her breathing had increased in speed and her chest was rising and falling rapidly. She was _so_ angry.

"Do you love James?"

Lily narrowed her eyes. "A bit obvious, that, don't you think?"

"Not at all. Only you know what you're thinking or feeling, dear."

"But I'm _here_, aren't I? Would you like me to spell it out for you?"

Aphrodite humphed. Lily sure did have some spunk to her, no matter that she would have gladly killed herself at that very moment had she been able to. "What was your original plan to get out of here, just in case whatever love you feel for James—_don't_ interrupt, we'll discuss that later—had a sort of glitch?"

Lily's shoulders slumped, the energy going out of her. "I'm a Careo-Virga. I'd simply think it and his tie would choke him or something like that. We hadn't exactly planned it out because we were so unsure and left in the dark. We didn't know much at all, except that Victor's a squib. Hasn't stopped him, though."

"Noticed. But it's very difficult to take the powers from a Careo-Virga."

"He did it apparently."

"Did he? You don't understand. It's nearly impossible. It's a gift that you're given, that no one has the right to take away. Like your mind."

Lily wanted to throttle her. There were a lot of questions racing through her head, but she decided her time would be better spent figuring out a way back to James than asking silly questions as to what exactly Aphrodite was.

"Again, he's apparently done it. I can't even turn on a candle much less kill someone here. Or kill myself."

Aphrodite nodded. "Lily, it's nearly impossible to rob a Careo-Virga of their powers."

"Well, he's done it," Lily said tersely. "You should go ask him how he did it."

Aphrodite chuckled, sitting down on the bedspread and lying back. "Are you relaxed, my dear?"

"Not at all actually. I'm glad, however, that you are."

"Have you any confidence?"

"No."

"Do you have a plan?"

Lily smiled for a moment. "I plan to chop off his privates at the first chance I get. Otherwise, no—I'm doomed to rot here until I die, alone and forgotten."

"Never forgotten. A person is never forgotten."

"Then I'll be the first."

Aphrodite sat up on her elbows and studied Lily thoroughly. "I must go, there's someone coming. But a word of advice: Before you decide to end your life, try finding a way to prolong it."

Lily could have thrown something at her then. "Would you be a little more specific?"

Aphrodite's lips drew up in a small, secretive smile. "Have faith." Without another word, she was gone and Lily wondered if she'd had a hallucination.

Except that there was something left on the bed that she was very sure had not been there before. Lily went over and picked up the large white box and peeked inside, wary of its contents. But she had no reason to fear being blown up or anything so dramatic.

After all, it was only the radio she'd helped James fix on her very first week at that white house, in his beaten up old car.

And she suddenly felt such an onslaught of affection for him—how totally naïve he was about all things muggle and how he'd only had to turn on the damn thing.

She grinned as she remembered the mini nervous breakdown he'd experienced when they'd gone bowling in the middle of possibly hundreds of muggles.

_Knock, knock_.

"I have that book you requested, Lily," Marshall said from the other side.

Lily walked with clear intent to the door and threw it open. "Forget it," she said, shoving the book on poisons away from her. "I want you to rouse Victor out of his bed and have him meet me in the Dining Hall. I have a few things I would like to talk to him about."

Marshall nodded, tucking the book under his arm and heading off to the right, ready to comply.

Smirking, Lily shut the door and very carefully, very gently, watched the corner of the duvet on the bed twitch, just so.

"Well, I'll be damned," she muttered, laughing.

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter's the last.**

**NKA**


	15. Fourteen: First Mistake

**Chapter Fourteen: First Mistake**

**By Natali K. A.**

Aphrodite, having left Lily, now stood before a sleeping James. Even in his dreamless sleep he looked distraught, alone, and hurting.

"Don't worry, though," she assured him, patting his cheek as a mother would her child. "Everything will be alright soon. But for that, you need to be awake. Wake up, James."

His eyes fluttered open, and it took him only a moment to realize who he was, where he was, and what had happened. When he had, he sat up in his bed and tried to climb out.

"James, relax."

"Relax? You let her go! You told me—_promised me_—that she would be alright!" he growled.

She held up a hand that stayed him, robbing him of his right to get up.

"Would I have awoken you if it wasn't so?" she asked with eyes narrowed. "You've never doubted me before, James. Let us not start now, hmm?" She released him of his magical chains and he sagged into the bed, wanting intensely to die.

Just to die.

"You teenagers," she humphed, rolling her eyes. "You're all for the melodramatic. For goodness' sake, James, life does not always have to be one drama after the other! For as long as I've known you, you've always done things that way. First, Lily didn't want to be your girlfriend because you were so arrogant and cocky she couldn't stand you. Next she didn't want to be your girlfriend because she was popular and you didn't hang out together. _Then_ she had a boyfriend, meaning you couldn't be her boyfriend. And then you did get together—and for awhile, there was no drama!

"Then suddenly: oh, boo hoo, she will have to go and fulfill her father's part of the deal," Aphrodite snapped without any sympathy or compassion. "She left and your poor little angsty heart cried, shriveled up, and nearly died because you supposed then that she didn't really love you. Yet here you lie and you would give up your life for her!"

He didn't look at her, but deep inside he knew that she was a hundred percent right.

Now, Aphrodite was red in the face and she was not the beautiful being that she usually was. She was seething, fed up with his childishness—for that's what it was. That and nothing less.

"Sit up, get dressed, and suck it up, James," she told him coolly. "And for goodness' sake—go get her!"

With a flurry of her robes and her hair and some bright light James had never seen before, she disappeared, perhaps for the very last time.

He scratched his head and looked at the dark outside. It was nighttime. He wondered how long it had been since he'd last been up. It seemed like a good number of hours. No doubt that someone knocked him out. Had he been that obnoxious?

Most likely. But enough of this. He'd only ever seen Aphrodite be passive—or passive for Aphrodite anyhow. She wasn't exactly the meek sort, was she? But she'd been livid, scary even. He gulped.

She was one female he didn't feel too much like facing.

* * *

Lily walked down to the dining room, though she made a few wrong turns here and there. She needed the time, to be honest, to figure out exactly what it was she would do.

In her pocket, she fingered the letter opener, its cool metal making her skin crawl. In a few minutes, it would be driven into Victor's chest. All she needed to do was get him close enough so that he wouldn't suspect anything.

Quite suddenly, she came upon her destination, and she realized that she'd taken the long route from which she'd never come before. But somehow, Victor had anticipated she'd come through the door opposite from which she usually did, because he was seated in a straight-backed chair, looking very smug indeed.

"You called for me?" he asked with a tone of victory.

She took a deep breath. "I did."

"How can I help you, my sweet?"

She smiled and forced herself to look straight into his eyes, in what she hoped was an adoring fashion. "I've come to apologize." She dug her hand into her pocket and brought out the letter opener. "I should never have resisted you, especially when you will treat me so well." She held it out to him. "I beg that you dispose of this to symbolize our truce."

His smile was gross. His eyes were sweeping her body and disrobing her. She wasn't able to quell a shiver of disgust.

"Very well," he agreed, holding out his hand. "I'll make sure that it's thrown out, darling. Just hand it to me."

She had to take a couple steps forward to be able to reach him and when she set the letter opener in his hand, it closed around hers and tugged her abruptly so that she flew into his lap without a voice in the matter.

_Ew. Ew. Ew, _she thought, fighting to keep her serene smile on her face. She was shaking from not having eaten in over a day and felt a lot weaker than she should have. Her nerves didn't help.

"A kiss, to seal the deal?" he asked in a sickly sweet voice.

She gave a tinkling laugh. "Wouldn't you rather save it for tonight?"

He frowned. "Not particularly." A look of suspicion passed over his face. "Kiss me, Aithne."

She had to make a split-second decision whether she wanted to be called that name of submission or have to stand her name falling off his ugly, thin lips.

She'd rather be called something else. Her name was not something that should pull her into depression. While he called her Aithne, perhaps she could remove herself from the situation long enough to pull this out.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she spotted the letter opener glittering on the table where he'd set it. If she kissed him, he would be unsuspecting and therefore she could drive it into him with her powers.

Otherwise… she would have to figure out some other way. This might be her only chance yet. Or perhaps she could stab him before their lips met?

No. She shouldn't take the chance that he might notice and then her chance would be lost.

"Aithne? Kiss me." Now he sounded angry.

She smiled sweetly at him, trying to imagine James' face in front of hers and not this ugly man's. Maybe if she tried really hard, she would be kissing James again and not this low piece of dirt.

Somehow, she didn't think any amount of pretending could cover up his bad breath.

She leaned forward slightly, and he pushed his face against her. Idiot probably had never been kissed, if he was this disgustingly aggressive about it all.

Her mouth screamed and bile rose in her throat. No one was so good an actor that they could fake liking this.

_Accedo exstinctor!_ she thought with all her might, scared she wouldn't succeed yet sure that she would.

His gasp was every bit as satisfying as she'd thought it would be.

"_Ater atra atrum adsero_," she muttered, using the magical words to spread a poison that would claim his body. So strong was her hatred for him that the poison ate his body from the inside out, little parasites having grown to a size where they were visible with the naked eye nibbling on his cold pale flesh.

She shrieked, pushing him off of her, screaming even louder.

It overtook her then—the fatigue, her weakness, her hunger, the severity of the situation. She'd done it, but at what price? Using those spells to kill him had drained her when she hadn't been very strong to begin with. She would not have enough strength to get home.

To get to James.

Unable to even cry a single tear, Lily's world turned black as her eyes closed and she fell against the cold stone of Victor's castle, the result a resounding _thud_ through the large hall.

It was there that the man found her, made a few chiding sounds, and picked her up.

* * *

A few weeks later, Lily could be found leaning against the car she'd first driven up to the white house in, top down and bags packed. It was time for her to go.

She felt better, though the wounds she'd received from Victor would never mend. Oh, her concussion was gone now—hitting that floor had left one ugly bruise as well. Her wounds were emotional, and she couldn't wipe the taste of him from her mouth. To top it off, she was still to weak to even levitate a feather, as she had the first day of her Charms class.

Amazing, that that was eight years ago. It was a cool afternoon for early October, but it felt nice after the heat of the summer. She'd never gotten a birthday cake or anything of the sort. It had sort of been forgotten. Perhaps they would never even celebrate her birthday again. Or there was always the chance of selecting a new date.

She thought about which day she would choose, and she decided it would be the day she had truly met James Potter for the first time—that day not-so-long ago (though it may seem) when she'd driven up to her destiny.

Disguised in a white house.

He would always be her first mistake, no doubt about that. He was the first time that she really let herself show, the first time she made a fumble in her life. From now on, whenever people thought of or mentioned Lily Evans, they would think of James Potter. No doubt most would think, like she did, that she'd made the biggest mistake of her life.

She smiled softly as the subject of her thoughts walked toward her and threw his own stuff into the car.

"Ready to go?" he asked. "The others are going by apparition. You're sure you don't want to try it?"

"I don't think I'm strong enough. I'll probably end up with my head in one place and my torso in another. No thanks," she replied.

He nodded, looking a little awkward.

Oh, yes. He was her first mistake.

"You'll drive?" she asked hopefully.

"I would, but I'd probably crash. I've never driven."

She sighed and got into the driver's seat as he got into the passenger's.

"The first thing we do is teach you to drive. This is ridiculous," she muttered, revving the engine. "Come on. It's time to go."

As they pulled out and onto the dirt road that led the way to the interstate, Lily felt all of her injuries—physical and emotional—stay behind with the dust that the tires kicked up. It felt good.

_I feel so far from where I've been_

_So I go, and I will not be back here again_

_I'm gone as the day is fading on white houses_

The decision to leave had been made by unspoken agreement. They were no longer children and they no longer could hide from the rest of the world. The five of them would never return. To Lily, anyway, they were five. James was a part of her and perhaps had always been. It only took her most of her life to realize that.

_And you, maybe you'll remember me_

_What I gave is yours to keep_

She turned her head to smile at James, who was staring at the passing trees, oblivious to her. Yes. It would be alright.

Her first mistake: Not realizing earlier that she needed him. That was the very first serious mistake she had ever made in her life.

_In white houses…_

But that was alright. She figured it would teach her to appreciate him more. Anyway, would she have been the same person she was if she hadn't gone through all that she had at school? Would she have needed him as badly as she did now?

_In white houses…_

Would he have needed her as much either? Somehow, the wait had made him starve for her in a way no one else ever had. Was that what love was about? No. Probably not. But it made it a little more beautiful, didn't it?

She couldn't resist laughing a little. Mrs. Lily Potter. Had a ring to it, didn't it?

_In white houses.

* * *

_

**A/N: I hope that you guys have enjoyed this as much as I have—even if I have been a _terrible_ author by not writing in like… oh, a month or three. But I'm sorry! I truly have been busy. But now it's done! I _made_ myself sit down and write, and I truly like the outcome. Please, opinions? Kudos? Adorations and little notes telling me how utterly sexy I am?**

**Yeah. Heh. I will probably rewrite this in about a year or two, as I'm sure my writing will suck then. I mean, my writing now will suck to me then. So…? Look out! So, it's been a pleasure with you all. I love my babies!**

**All my love,**

**And I'll miss saying this,**

**Natali K. A.**

**PS: I might have totally screwed up the English to Latin translations of what I wanted to say in the spells, but it's alright. Just deal. Not like everyone will actually look it up or anything.**


End file.
